


Monsters Are Real

by CelestialLink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialLink/pseuds/CelestialLink
Summary: The six year old son of Link Neal, Lando, is terrorized by a monster in his room. Link does not believe this monster is real, comforting his son by saying so. Little does he know of what dangers he is going to face.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will not be nearly as realistic as most you would read on AO3, but I enjoyed writing it and as amatuer as it may seem, I hope you enjoy it.

"Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy. I love you. I'll see you in the morning!" Lando smiled as he hugged them both tightly before heading off to his bedroom. He stretched and yawned as he crawled into the bed. He reached over to the lamp and turned it out. The moonlight faintly illuminated the room and he smiled as he closed his eyes. A restful, deep sleep fell over him and he was out like a light.

A cold chill ran through the room, waking Lando up. He glanced over at the clock with squinted eyes. 2:17 AM. It was so cold in his room, and so he got up to close the window. He went over to it, but it was already closed. The fan wasn't on either. He yawned and started heading back to my bed, thinking it was nothing. He glanced around the moonlit room and his eyes froze when he looked at his closet. Standing just outside of the closet was a tall oddly shaped human-like monster. It was a completely black figure with no face or features at all and it was a lot taller than Rhett. Lando's heart skipped a beat as the creature took a step towards him. It's head cocked to the side. Lando's whole body froze up for a second and as much as he wanted to scream, he couldn't. He started to shake and soon broke out of his trance-like state. "DADDY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

Link woke up with a start and slipped on his pajama pants before tearing out of the room and to his youngest son's room. He threw open the door and saw Lando shaking and pointing at his closet. Link ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his son, gently rubbing his back as the young boy started to cry on Link's bare shoulder. "Shh, buddy. What happened? What's going on?" Link asked and continued to comfort his son.

"Y-you can't see it, Daddy? It's right behind you." Lando's voice trembled in fear as he spoke. He started to shake again and Link held him closer and cautiously turned his head. His fear went away and he sighed. He couldn't see it, but Lando could. The monster was just a foot and a half away from Link, and slowly coming closer.

"There's nothing there, Lando. It's just your imagination, buddy. Don't worry. It's dark in here and you're tired. That's the perfect time for your eyes to play tricks with you. Come here. I'll turn on the light." Link stood up, picking his son up with him. As he took a step forward, the monster began to reach out towards Link. He walked over to the light and turned it on with a comforting smile. The whole time, Lando was watching the figure with wide eyes and shaking in fear, but as soon as the light turned on, it vanished. "See, there's nothing to worry about, Lando. If you want to, you can sleep in bed with Mommy and me. Would you prefer that tonight?" 

"Uh huh," Lando said with a muffled, but trembling voice, his face buried in Link's shoulder. Link rubbed Lando's back as he turned out the light and started to leave the room. Lando tensed up in his arms. It was back again. "Daddy, the monster is back. It's there again!" Link turned around and saw nothing once more. He sighed and rubbed Lando's back.

"Lando, you know there's no such thing as monsters. I've told you that over and over. Don't worry, buddy, it's just your imagination getting to ya. Let's go to bed now, alright? Don't be scared. I've got you. I'm always gonna be there to keep you safe. Always." Link carried Lando back to Christy and his room. He let Lando crawl in between them and cuddle up. Lando knew what he saw was there. He didn't understand why his dad couldn't see it, but he knew one thing; monsters are real.


	2. Chapter Two

Link opened his eyes and stretched his sore body. He hadn't been able to sleep well ever since Lando had joined he and Christy in their bed. Link and Christy's bed was already small, it was only a double bed, so there wasn't much extra space in the bed. Having to squeeze a six year old between them took up all extra space there was and forced Link's arm and shoulder to hang off the bed. He felt the warm sunlight on his skin and closed his eyes once more. He only planned to rest, but soon fell asleep again. 

He slept for about twenty minutes when Christy woke up. She glanced at the clock and quickly turned back to her sleeping husband. Reaching over their son, she tapped Link's shoulder and whispered softly. "Link, Link, you overslept sweetheart. You have to leave for Rhett's house in fifteen minutes!" With that, Link's eyes shot open. His shoulder ached, and he hoped last night had not caused him to re-injure it, but he had a sinking feeling it did. He grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. Christy let Lando sleep and went downstairs. She made a bowl of Link's favorite cereal, Frosted Mini Wheats and some coffee. Her husband ran down the stairs and quickly downed the coffee and cereal. He kissed Christy goodbye. 

"Bye Christy! Thanks for waking me! See you tonight! Love you!" Link darted out the door and started his car. He was supposed to be at Rhett's ten minutes ago and he still had a ten minute drive. He grabbed his phone and saw a text notification from Rhett pop up.

Rhett: "Where are you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Is everything alright?"

Link: "Yeah. I'm on my way now. Be there in ten. I'll explain when we go to work."

With that, the conversation ended. Link hoped his friend was in a good mood today, he didn't want to deal with an angry best friend. Link's shoulder throbbed as he turned the steering wheel and parked in Rhett's driveway. Normally, he'd beep the horn to notify he was here, but Rhett was already outside. He sat on his porch, sipping a mug of coffee. He brought him with him in the car. Thankfully, he didn't seem too upset that Link was twenty-five minutes late, but Link could tell he could snap at any point.

Rhett nodded slightly as he got in the car, but he seemed a little angry. "What happened?! You were supposed to be here twenty-five minutes ago!" Rhett's slightly angry expression melted away when he got a good look at Link. His hair was messed up and dark circles were under his eyes. His skin was pale and Rhett could tell he was in pain. "Link, what happened? Are you alright? I'm sorry for snapping at you, brother." Rhett had a concerned and repentant expression now. He put his hand on Link's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. Link gasped in pain, and at that Rhett rapidly retracted his arm.

"S-sorry. That hurt. I think I may have messed up my shoulder again. I had a rough night. Lando woke up at two in the morning, screaming and crying about there being a monster in his room. He slept in between Christy and I and forced me to hang off the bed a bit. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night and finally got some sleep in morning. And that caused me to accidentally oversleep. Sorry, Rhett. I didn't want to be late." Link yawned after that and pulled out of the driveway. He started driving down the busy Burbank roads. 

"No, don't be sorry, man. I'm really sorry I snapped at you and I'm sorry about your shoulder. Hopefully it's just a little sore and no damage was done to it. I'm kind of surprised to hear Lando's just now getting a fear of monsters in his room. He never really had that before. Hopefully it goes away soon. I'm sorry, Link. You had a good excuse to be late. Don't worry about it. Honestly though, you should consider sleeping on the couch in our office. We can't film with you looking like that." Link sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be alright. I still got two and a half hours in last night. And I can just use some makeup. I don't want to make us wait anymore than I already have. I'll be alright."

 

Lando woke up in his parents bed alone. He got up and started to go to his room to change. He felt a chill run down his spine as he grabbed the doorknob. He slowly turned it and pushed open the door just enough to peek his head in. Nothing. He opened it more and was happily greeted by the soft sunlight streaming through his open window. Open window? Hadn't he checked and it was closed last night? Maybe not. Lando shook away his fear. Maybe it was all just a nightmare that he woke up from. He could still vividly see the monster when he closed his eyes and it caused him to jump. He got changed and combed his hair. He opened the door and was greeted this time by the scent of bacon and waffles wafting through the house. Completely forgetting last night's incident in the blink of an eye, he walked into the kitchen.

Christy smiled and hugged her son. She kissed the top of his head with a smile. "Morning Lando. Did you sleep alright in Mommy and Daddy's bed last night?" She continued to smile as she set down a plate of bacon and waffles with syrup in front of her son and a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah. Your bed's comfy, Mommy." Lando smiled and took a bite of the waffles.

"That's good to hear. How did breakfast come out? Is it good?" Christy grabbed another plate and some coffee and ate with Lando. Lando nodded in response and took a bite of the bacon.

"Thanks, Mommy. It's really good!"

"I'm glad. Thanks Lando." Lando smiled in response and continued to eat. He had completely forgotten about last night. Little did he know that the monster would be back again tonight.

 

Rhett sighed and sat down in his office chair. He set down his mug of fresh coffee and opened his email. He began to reply and delete the dozens of emails in his inbox. He glanced over at Link. He now had bags under his eyes and had wiped off the concealer he used to hide the dark circles while we filmed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Link, why don't you let me take you home now. You need to sleep. And don't argue with me. You do. You won't be any help if you're so tired. Come on, let's go. I'll pick you up tomorrow and just take the company car home today." Rhett stood up and stretched his slightly sore back.

"Alright. Thank you, Rhett. I'm sorry, man." Link stood up and hung his glasses from his shirt.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. Let's just go." Link nodded and smiled slightly before walking out to the car and getting in the passenger seat. He leaned his head on the window and within about a minute, he was fast asleep. Rhett dismissed the crew, explaining the situation and then joined his friend in the car.

About fifteen minutes later, he pulled into Link's driveway. Deciding not to wake him up, Rhett got out and went to Link's door. He opened it and unbuckled his sleeping friend. Rhett carried him to the door and used his foot to knock. Christy opened the door with a confused expression, but let Rhett in. He carried Link to his bed and set him down. Christy stood in the doorway with a now concerned expression etched onto her face. "Rhett, what happened? Is Link alright?"

"Yeah, he's just sleeping. He had a rough night. Don't know if he told you, and he may have re-injured his shoulder." Christy winced and nodded.

"Thank you, Rhett. I appreciate you bringing him home early and not waking him up. Can I get you something to eat? I was just making lunch for the kids."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want you to go to any extra work for me. I'll probably pick something up on the way home. Thanks though. I should get going. I'll see you later. Bye." Rhett smiled and left, going home for the day.


	3. Chapter Three

Link's POV

I woke up on my couch and smelled the scent of dog. Jade was curled up next to me and I smiled. I stroked her silky, black and brown fur. Her eyes opened and she kissed my hand before hopping off the couch. I carefully got up and rubbed my sore shoulder. It was really late already. I must have been out for hours. I trudged into the kitchen, my shoulder throbbing slightly and found a small note taped to the fridge.

Link,

Your dinner's in the fridge. You can reheat it. Sorry we missed you, but we didn't want to wake you up. Get some more rest after you've eaten. It'll be very late by the time you've read this. Love you so very much.

Christy

I smiled and opened the fridge. I took out a plate with chicken, carrots and green beans, and some mashed potatoes. I stuck the plate in the microwave and sat down at the kitchen table. I glanced over at the clock on the stove. It read 2:17. A cold breeze suddenly came through the house, sending chills up my spine and causing my hair to stand on end. Goosebumps formed on my arms and the cold remained. I stood up when I heard muffled crying from Lando's room. I sighed and walked over to his door. I opened it and stepped inside. Lando was curled underneath the covers, crying. I took a few steps forward and then stopped. I gasped as the coldness got horrible and I felt the frigid temperature pass right through my body. 

Third person POV

Lando looked out from the covers and saw his dad standing in the middle of the room. The monster was back that night. At the same time, 2:17, it had returned, the cold it brought with it had awoken the young boy. As soon as his eyes opened, he saw the monster again and he wanted to scream, but the complete terror controlled him, forcing his vocal chords to freeze up. It stood there again for about a minute, the shoulders of the figure moving up and down as air was sucked into it's lungs and released back into the atmosphere heavily. The creature hissed softly and Lando started to cry in fear.

Now, his father was in the room, standing directly in front of the ever approaching monster. It took another step, literally into Link. Link put his hand over his heart and gasped. The monster was inside of his body and Link fell to his knees. He was clutching his chest over his heart and started to breathe heavily. Lando throw the covers off himself and ran to his father's side. "Daddy! Daddy what's happening?! You're scaring me! Are you alright? MOMMY!!" Lando screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

 

Christy gasped and throw the sheets off herself and ran to her youngest child's room. She opened the door and ran in, only to find her husband clutching his chest and crying. Lando was sobbing next to him. Christy gasped again and knelt next to Link. "Link! Link! What's happening? Oh God, please help him!" Christy started to cry, she had no idea what was happening, but it was scaring her. More like terrifying her. She grabbed Link's other hand and squeezed it tightly, tears blurring her vision. "Lando, turn on the light! Please!!" Christy sobbed and her son who was still sobbing himself ran and flipped the switch. The dark shadow that blanketed the room was lifted and light penetrated even the furthest of corners. 

Link's mouth opened and so did his tear filled eyes. The most horrifying, blood-curdling, an inhuman scream came from Link. His eyes were completely black, but soon, a dark shadowy creature seemed to emerge from Link's body. It faded away in the light and Link's eyes returned to the bright blue they always were. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he wheezed for breath. Christy wrapped her arms around Link and sobbed into his chest. Lando was standing by the light, trembling in fear at the sight he had just observed. 

Link continued to gasp and then, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted, blackness surrounding him once more. Christy held him as close to her as she possibly could and continued to sob. She was terrified and confused all at once. She had no idea what had just happened. Neither did Lando. The monster had entered Link's body somehow and was taking over him. He rested, unconscious in his loving wife's arms. She cradled her husband in her lap and pressed her lips against his forehead, wet with sweat. She gently wiped away the sweat from his forehead and brushed his hair back into place as she sobbed her heart out.

Lando still stood by the light switch, and Lily, woken from the noise ran in. She wrapped her brother into a tight hug and carried him to her room. Lando was tucked into Lily's bed and she got in next to him, leaving her parents in privacy, completely unaware of the horrors that had just occurred. Lily hugged Lando tightly and they both fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

 

Christy grabbed Link's phone from his pocket and called Rhett. He answered with an annoyed and very tired voice. "What is it, Link?"

"R-Rhett... it's Christy. Please, you have to come to our house right now.... I-I need you." Rhett swallowed nervously and got out of the bed.

"I'll be there as soon as possible! Don't panic!" Rhett knew there was something wrong with Link and he quickly threw on a shirt and pajama pants. "Jessie. Christy needs me. Something happened to Link. I'll be back later. I love you!" Before Rhett's wife even had a chance to reply, the gentle giant had run out the door and was driving to his best friend's house, a journey he could make with his eyes closed.

The streets were strangely empty that night and a faint fog had settled on the city. Rhett sped to Link's house and parked on the road, he tore out of the car and opened the front door. He ran into the house. "Christy??"

 

Christy looked up and called to Rhett as she still held Link close to her and sobbed. "I-I'm in Lando's room... Hurry!" Rhett charged into the room and knelt down next to Christy and Link. He was breathing heavily and Christy looked up at him with tears in her emerald green eyes. 

"Wh-what happened?" Rhett's eyes were also starting to leak tears. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, but they didn't stop flowing.

"I-I don't know."


	4. Chapter Four

Darkness clouded Link's mind as he lay still on the ground. Christy sobbed while trying to explain what had happened to Rhett. "His eyes were black and he screamed like something I've never heard before. He was in so much pain and Lando turned on the light. It was like a black figure stepped out of him and vanished in the light. Rhett... I have no idea what happened!" Christy broke down again. Rhett rubbed her back and hugged her.

"Shhh... don't cry, Christy. We're going to figure this out and he's going to get better. Listen, why don't you go to bed. I'll take care of everything." Christy nodded and looked back down at Link, still completely unconscious. She kissed his forehead and then left, still crying a little. Link's eyes closed tighter and he started to cough and wheeze. He sat up and Rhett wrapped his arms around him. "Oh gosh, brother. What happened? Are you alright?" Link couldn't even reply, he started to cry and hugged Rhett tightly, sobbing onto his shoulder.

Rhett rubbed his back and comforted him. "Don't cry, man. Everything's okay. You're alright now. I've got you. Shhh... everything's just fine now. It's over." Rhett spoke softly and gently and Link continued to sob.

"Th-there was something inside of me. Something so cold a-and evil and it hurts so badly. Rhett, I-I'm so scared! And I don't think it's gone! There's something inside of me, Rhett!" Link started to breathe heavily and cough as he sobbed again. Rhett just hugged him all the tighter. He rubbed up and down Link's back as he hiccupped and sobbed onto Rhett's shoulder.

"Everything's alright now, brother. Don't worry. I'm going to keep you safe. I promise." Rhett helped Link to his feet and they sat down on Lando's bed. Link continued to sob. He was leaning over, crying into his hands. Rhett rubbed his back again, trying his best to calm down his terrified and shook up best friend. "Do you want me to get you some water to help calm you down a little?" Rhett still spoke gently and quietly, trying to relax his friend in any way he could.

"N-no. Please, don't leave me, Rhett!" Link looked up at him with fear in his blue eyes. Rhett hugged Link again and let him cry into his chest. 

"I won't leave you. Not until you're alright. I promise. Is there anything I can do to help you, brother?"

"Just be here for me. Don't go. Where's Lando? Is he alright?"

"I think so. I'm not sure where he is, but Christy would have said something if he wasn't okay. Just breathe, slowly and deeply. It'll help you calm down." Link nodded and hugged Rhett tighter, breathing slowly and deeply just as his best friend had instructed. As the still cool air reached his lungs, Link could feel himself calming down slightly. He was still so frightened by what had happened, but he wasn't as shook up. He'd probably feel better by morning after getting some more sleep. That's what he hoped, anyway. Link took a few more, shaky, but slow breaths and swallowed. 

"I'm feeling better now. Thank you so much, brother. You really helped a lot. I love you, man. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Link. I love you too. Why don't you get some sleep now. Christy went to bed and is waiting for you. Come on." Rhett slipped his arm around Link's back and supported most of his friend's weight. The two walked slowly to Christy's and Link's shared bedroom and Link hugged Rhett once more.

"Goodbye, brother. Thank you again. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, Link. I'm really glad you're alright now. I was so scared. Just get some rest. We're not going to work tomorrow. I'll stop by in the morning to check on you. Good night."

"Good night, Rhett." Link smiled slightly and opened his bedroom door. He stepped inside quietly and crawled into bed next to his beautiful wife. Moonlight faintly illuminated the room and Link could see tear stains on Christy face. He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. She continued to sleep, but the ends of her mouth curved into a small smile. Link laid back on his side of the bed. His heart rate was still very high and he couldn't fall asleep. He sighed and got out of the bed once more. Link walked into the bathroom and put his hands on the counter, his head lowered. After a minute of trying to breathe slowly and calm his heart, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. A familiar, but slightly different looking man looked back. 

Link was pale, his tan from the now ending summer faded away in the blink of an eye. He stared into his eyes and moved closer to the mirror. For a split second, complete blackness flashed by in his eyes. Link jerked when his eyes turned black, but just as soon as it had happened, it was gone. He mutter under his breath. "Just seeing things. My eyes are blue and have always been blue. They didn't turn black, they are blue. I'm seeing things..." Link sighed and splashed his face with cold water and scrubbed away the tear stains and sweat that had covered his face from the recent horror. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, wishing the wonderful blessing of sleep God had always granted him so easily would come back. But he couldn't sleep. Too much had happened and he could still feel the pain dully aching in his ever beating heart.

Link turned out the light and walked out of the bathroom, quietly, hoping to not have woken his beautiful wife of sixteen years. Thankfully, he had not. Christy was still sleeping peacefully in the bed. Link smiled slightly and opened the bedroom door, stepping out into the hall. He decided to check on his three amazing children that he hoped had not been awoken by his screams. He opened the first door, his son, Lincoln's room. He peaked his head in and saw the boy sound asleep as though he never woke up in the first place. Link smiled again and closed the door quietly, his son still sleeping deeply.

He walked to the next door, but passed it up. Lando's room. He knew his youngest child, the six year old boy, was not in there. He had disappeared when whatever had happened to Link was going on. Link started to get worried. What had happened to Lando? He opened the next door down, his oldest child and only daughter, Lily's room. He peaked in once more and smiled and relaxed when he saw Lily and Lando sleeping on her bed together. She must have been comforting him. Link quietly stepped into the room and approached his sleeping children with soft footsteps. He slipped his arms around Lando and picked the young boy up. He carried Lando to the couch and Link lied down with him. Lando, still asleep next to his father, cuddled up against Link and smiled in his sleep. Link smiled back and kissed Lando's head. He grabbed a blanket and tucked the two in, closing his eyes and falling asleep, his arms wrapped around his young son.


	5. Chapter Five

Rhett left the house and sighed, worry and fear had not left him and they wouldn't until he came back in the morning and saw that Link was alright. If Link was alright. Rhett shook his head and took a deep breath of the cool late night air. He sighed and walked back to his car, opening the door and resting his head on the steering wheel. He still had no idea what had happened with his best friend, his brother. Rhett sighed and looked up. He closed his eyes for a second and then drove away. He put on classical music, not something he'd normally listen to, but he thought maybe the quieter, calm music would relax him. He drove home, the music helping a little and got out of his car. He walked inside his dark house and went into his bedroom.

 

Jessie heard a car door close and the door open, she knew her husband was home. The bedroom door opened and a six foot seven inch figure with hair that went straight up, stepped in. Jessie sat up and spoke softly, trying not to wake their two sleeping sons. "Rhett? What happened, sweetheart? Is everything alright?" Rhett sighed and sat down on the bed. He pulled his legs up and got under the covers.

"I hope so. Something weird happened that I can't explain. Neither can Link or Christy. He was in Lando's room, the lights were off. Something happened, something bad. Link said there was something evil in him. Apparently his eyes turned black and he screamed an inhuman scream. Lando turned on the lights and a black figure came out from Link's body and disappeared. Link fainted and was still unconscious by the time I got there. He was in so much pain. So much. Something... possessed him I guess. I don't know if he's alright now. He woke up and was sobbing his eyes out. He was so terrified by whatever happened and was probably still in pain. He went to bed and I left. I'm checking on him in the morning."

"Oh my gosh... Rhett, are you saying he was possessed by a demon?! They don't just leave when you turn on a light!"

"Jessie, I don't know, alright? I have no idea what happened! I already said that. I told you what I know." Rhett sighed and Jessie gasped. She sighed angrily.

"Gosh, Rhett. I'm worried for Link and you just snap at me like that? I just asked a question." Jessie spoke in an upset voice, showing she was trying not to start an argument, but was close to it.

"Dang Jess, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just.... scared. I'm scared and I'm confused and tired all at once. I just want him to be alright, I don't know what's happening or what happened. I'm sorry, Jessie. I love you." Rhett spoke softly, his voice mixed with pain, fear, and sorrow. Rhett sat up and leaned forward tears silently falling. He covered his face with his hand. Jessie's annoyed and upset expression melted away to one of compassion and care. She leaned forward and hugged her crying husband tightly. 

"Oh Rhett, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I love you too, so much. Listen, Link's going to be okay. Tomorrow, we're both going over there and we'll check on him. He's going to be fine. He's alright. Everything will be okay. Don't cry, honey. Please. I know you're scared and worried and nothing is making any sense, but it's going to be okay. Shhhh... there, there." Jessie continued to hug Rhett as he quietly cried. After a few minutes, he looked up and turned to Jessie. His green eyes meeting her amber eyes in a look of love and passion. He leaned forward and they're lips fit together perfectly once more as the couple kissed for as long as they could. They broke it to breathe and Jessie smiled at Rhett, gently wiping away the last of his tears with her thumb. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thank you. Good night, Jessie. I'll see you in the morning." Rhett smiled and he and his wife lied down in the bed, closing their eyes and soon falling asleep.

 

 

Lando woke up on the couch, cuddled up to his father. He carefully got up and succeeded in not waking Link up as he did so. He walked into his parent's bedroom and found his mom still asleep. He crawled onto the bed and tapped her shoulder. "Mommy. Mommy?" Christy opened her eyes and smiled at her son.

"Hey sweetie, can you give me a minute? Mommy wants to go check on Daddy. You go get changed and I'll make you breakfast. How does that sound?" Lando smiled and ran off. Christy got out of bed and walked out into the hall. She saw Link curled up on the couch with a blanket and walked over to him. She sat down in front of him and took off his glasses. Christy put her hand on his forehead and retracted it. "Oh gosh... you're so cold! Link? Link!" Christy gently shook her husband's shoulder, trying to wake him up, but he wouldn't. "Oh no, no this can't be happening!"

She put two fingers on her husband's neck and felt a weak pulse. He was breathing shallowly. "Oh gosh no. What's happening. Okay, okay. Gotta calm down, Christy. Call Rhett. He always knows what to do." Christy grabbed her phone from her bedroom and ran back to Link's side. She called Rhett and it rang and rang.

 

Rhett awoke to his phone ringing. Christy was calling. "Uh oh... Christy? What's going on? Is everything alright??"

"No, it's not! You have to hurry! Link's unconscious. He barely has a pulse and he's hardly breathing either! Oh gosh, Rhett please hurry! I'm so scared!!!" Rhett's heart started to beat faster and without saying a word or having a thought go through his head, he hung up. His world seemed to be frozen in that one second. Reality was crashing down around him. There was something wrong with Link. He was not okay. Rhett started to breathe heavily and was staring into nothingness. No thoughts went through his head. He was so afraid. He started to sweat and he suddenly jerked back into the real world when Jessie called his name for the fourth time.

"Rhett! Are you alright??" Her voice was laced with fear and worry. She hadn't even known Christy had called, she just woke up to see her husband, staring off at nothing. "Rhett?" Rhett looked down at her, his eyes filled with tears, and shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Link isn't okay. There is something wrong...."


	6. Chapter Six

Rhett stood up and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have to go right now." Rhett ran out the door of his bedroom and past his sons. He was still in a baggy shirt and pajama pants. He grabbed his keys and ran outside to his car. He got in and took off down the roads, driving to his best friend's house once again. As soon as he parked, he got out and ran to the door. Again, he came in without knocking. "Christy? Where are you guys?"

"Rhett, we're in the living room. Please hurry." Christy's voice quivered as she tried to calm down and not cry. A lump was forming in her throat and her hands shook with worry. She grabbed her husband's hand, he was still unconscious and freezing cold. Rhett ran into the room and knelt down beside the couch. He had tears in his green eyes. He put his hand onto Link's forehead and retracted it.

"He's burning up, yet the rest of his body is so cold. What is going on?" Rhett grabbed Link's other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Rhett, I don't know! I just don't know." Christy started to cry again and Rhett moved over to her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and rubbed her back.

"Shh.... There, there, Christy. Everything's gonna be alright. Look, this is stressful for you and will be scary for the kids. Why don't you go with them somewhere and let me handle this. You need a break and if anything happens, I'll call you. You just try to calm down and do something fun with your kids. I have nothing better to do than stay here and take care of Link. Please, you probably don't want the kids here anyway, do you?" Christy shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you so much, Rhett. Please call or text right away if you have any news. Good or bad. I'll take them out for breakfast and we can see a movie afterward. Maybe we'll go to your house and visit your family too. Just call me when you're ready for us to come home. Thank you, Rhett. It means a lot to me." Rhett smiled and hugged Christy quickly.

"Of course. You guys are family. I'm gonna be there for you. Always. You just try to relax, alright? I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna get Link better."

"Thank you. I really hope you can."

"I'm gonna try my hardest and I won't give up. See you later."

"Bye Rhett. See you." Christy smiled a little and left the room. She gathered the kids together and shortly, they had left. Rhett sighed and got up. He turned back to Link and slipped his hand under Link's head and the other under his upper back. Rhett supported his body and then sat down, resting Link's head on his lap.

"Alright, brother. I'm here now. Don't worry, you're going to be just fine. I'm gonna get you better. First we need you to wake up. Can you do that for me, brother? Please?? I'll wait, but you have to do it at some point. I know you can do it, but don't force yourself, just take your time, brother. Don't hurt yourself trying to come back if you're not ready. It's alright. Do you want me to keep talking? Well, you can't really reply, but hey, I'll keep talking anyway. Keep you company."

 

Link was surrounded in the darkness, he closed his eyes and fell to his knees, a deep, unrecognizable voice swirling through his head. "Thank you for providing me with a residence to stay, Charles. I was even intending to go to your son, but you will do just as well. Why have you fallen, Charles? Do I scare you? Oh, I know, it hurts, doesn't it? I cause you pain. I make your insides feel like they are burning and freezing simultaneously. I make your heart feel like it's stopped, your breathing to get harder and harder with every breath you take. Don't worry, Charles, you won't die for a while, but the rest of your life as I dwell within you, it will feel like you are. I shall go away now, bury myself a little further down again. You will wake up, but you'll still feel the same way you do now. Your soul will return to your body, we are switching places. Your time is limited. The light on your body is making me weak. Once I can come out again, I will. Enjoy the little time you have, Charles...."

Link's eyes opened and he gasped, clutching his chest. Rhett stopped talking and the bright blue eyes of Link met the emerald green eyes of Rhett's. Eyes that were so familiar. After thirty-two years of seeing those eyes, and immediately recognizing them, despite the agony, Link felt comfort. "R-Rhett, there's something inside me. Can't you see it? And oh gosh, the pain. Rhett, it hurts so badly. H-help me. Oh please, help me!" Link closed his eyes, tears starting to fall. Rhett lifted Link's head from his lap and hugged him tightly. He cried on Rhett's shoulder, soaking the shirt with tears. 

"Link, I don't know how, but I will help you. I'm not leaving you alone in this. I don't really understand what's happening, but I'm gonna get you through this, buddy. I promise." Link only continues to sob out of agony and fear. There was a monster inside of him. Link's body began to shake a little as his sobs were causing him to convulse. Rhett's hold of the younger man only became tighter. "Link, it's alright. I'm here with you. I'm going to keep you safe. You need to trust me. Don't be afraid, I'm right here. Please don't cry. It's alright."

"N-no, there's something inside me. Something evil, and it hurts! It hurts so badly, Rhett. I'm so scared! Help me, Rhett! Please!!" Link sobbed harder, his glasses fogging up. Rhett remained silent, now becoming more afraid too. He was at a loss for words and no thoughts were running through his head. Link just continued sobbing, the pain worsening. He could literally feel the evil radiating off the creature inside of him and it was killing him. Not truly, but it felt like it, just like the monster had said. Link squeezed his eyes closed tighter and just held onto Rhett for dear life. Neither could speak, for they were both experiencing great fear and confusion.


	7. Chapter Seven

Rhett held Link close to him until he had calmed down a little. Link took a shaky breath and closed his eyes tightly. When he spoke up, his voice was so afraid and quiet. "R-Rhett? W-what's happening to me?" Link opened his eyes, the veins in his eyes were black. Rhett gasped.

"Brother, I don't know, but I'm gonna help you through this. Link, your eyes, the veins in them, they're black." Link gasped and started to breathe heavily, he was hyperventilating. He put his hand over his heart and leaned back against the couch. He squeezed his eyes closed. He started to sweat and felt a deep pain echoing through his chest. He was starting to have a panic attack.

"R-R-Rhett? I-I'm having a panic attack....." Rhett's eyes got wide and he nodded, even though Link's eyes were closed. Rhett grabbed Link's wrist and checked for a pulse. Sure enough, it was there and very, very fast. Link pulled his hand down to Rhett's and grabbed it. He squeezed it and started to cry a little.

"Hey buddy. Don't worry, it's gonna be alright." Rhett's voice was calm and relaxing. He spoke in a slightly higher pitch, quiet and slow. Rhett had dealt with Link's panic attacks before, yet he could tell this one was worse. Much worse. Link was genuinely terrified, and this time, it was a very legitimate reason to be. "You're gonna be just fine. I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving you, brother. I'm never doing that. Try to breathe with me, alright? In one, two, three, four, five. Out one, two, three, four, five." Rhett continued to breathe slowly and count as he tried to get Link to do the same. It wasn't really helping.

Link's mind was a jumble of thoughts. Thoughts that were scaring him. Thoughts that made this whole mess start. There is something living inside of me. A monster of some sort. It hurts me. And it scared me. Link clutched his shirt over his heart as he started to gasp for breathe. "Link, buddy, come on you can do this. You gotta breathe with me. Please, look at me." Link slowly looked up. His clear blue eyes, filled with tears that were slowly rolling down his cheeks, met Rhett's emerald green ones. The veins were still black in his eyes. Link tried to calm down, but it just wasn't working. His body began to tremble again and he tightened his grip on the cotton of his light blue shirt. "Hey, stay with me, brother. You can do this. You're doing great, buddy! I'm so proud of you! You will do this. Nothing's gonna stop you! You are Link Neal, you won't let this little thing stop you!" Rhett smiled, trying to calm his brother.

"Rhett, I can't do this! I can't! I can't! I CAN'T! There is a monster inside of me and it's hurting me! There's a freaking monster inside me! I can't do this. Oh gosh.... Rhett, I'm so scared! Help me! Please!" Link started to sob again and Rhett wrapped his arms around his best friend's slightly shaking frame. Link had one arm wrapped around himself and the other he used to cover his eyes as the unending waterfall poured out. Rhett rubbed Link's back gently as the other man sobbed into his chest. He didn't know what to say. He just hugged Link. 

Rhett took a deep breath and then proceeded to try to help Link. "Hey, listen to me, alright? You're right you can't do this, if you think that way. You can do, but you have to believe in yourself and let me and Christy and everyone that loves you help you. You also need to help yourself, buddyroll. Listen to me and focus on my voice only. No matter how hard or impossible it seems, I will never leave you and will get you through this. You need to trust me. Do you? Do you trust me?" Link nodded and spoke, his voice quivering.

"Y-you know I trust you. I trust you with my life." 

"Good, then promise me you won't be afraid because I promise you that I will get you through this. Don't be afraid. I will not break that promise." Link took a shaky breath and looked up at Rhett. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh gosh, Rhett. Don't make me promise you that! Please! I can't help it if I'm afraid! There's some sort of monster inside of me! How can I not be afraid?! I can't promise you that!" Link started to get a little angry and he breathed out of his nose quickly.

"You have to trust me! You obviously don't if you can't return the promise! Do you want my help or not? Because I'm very close to not helping you if you're acting like this! I mean why are you getting angry?! I'm just trying to help! But if you're acting this way, I don't know if I want to help you!" Rhett sighed angrily and moved a little bit away from Link.

"Fine! Then don't help me! Why don't you just leave?! I don't need you...." Rhett got up and without saying one word, he left, and drove home. He was so angry. He pulled over and sat down in the grass, trying to calm down.

 

Link grabbed his knees and brought them up to his chest. He started to rock back and forth on the couch, staring off into nothing. "Oh, Charles. What have you done? You told Rhett you didn't need him. You kicked him out of your house and left yourself all alone with me. I can't take over you now, but tonight at 2:17, I can. That's when you'll really wish you hadn't told him that. That's when you'll really need Rhett. At 2:17 is when I can completely control you. I don't like Rhett that much. I sense that he will stop me. I should make sure he leaves your life and never wants to come back. Goodbye Charles and thank you for making such an amazing mistake for me. It makes my job easier."

"Oh Gosh, what have I done?! I need Rhett. What have I done!?!" Link grabbed his phone and tried to call Rhett. The call was declined and he tried again. Over and over, Rhett wasn't accepting his calls. A text from Rhett came through.

"Not right now. I need some time. Don't come to my house either." Link started to cry and tried to text Rhett, but he was notified his number had been blocked. "Oh gosh, Rhett. I'm so sorry! I do need you! I need you so badly! I have to find you. I'm so sorry, brother!" Link sobbed harder and got up. He just started to run, his heart beating out of his chest as both anxiety and panic were rushing through his veins. He was running for Rhett's house, hoping he was there. His anxiety was only getting worse. What if he had caused their friendship to end? Had he?

 

Rhett sighed and grabbed his phone. He looked down at the number that had just been blocked. He was still so angry that Link had said what he did, but he felt bad for blocking him. Jessie and the boys had gone out with Christy and the Neal kids. Rhett drove home after a few minutes. He slammed his car door and went inside, still boiling with anger. He sat down on his couch and sighed, trying to calm down, but again nothing worked. About ten minutes later, he heard frantic pounding on his door. He got up and went over to the door. He opened it and there in front of him stood the heavily breathing, terror-stricken man he had know for so long. Link looked up at Rhett. He looked even worse off than ever. " I am so sorry....Help me..." Link's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted into Rhett's arms.


	8. Chapter Eight

A wave of regret and guilt washed over Rhett as he held his unconscious friend in his arms. He felt awful. Link had been having a bad anxiety attack and had said something he didn't mean causing Rhett to get angry and that made everything worse. He wrapped both arms tightly around Link and carried him to his couch. Sweat made Link's hair stick to his forehead and tears were still slowly rolling down his cheeks from before. Rhett took off Link's glasses and ran to the bathroom. He got a washcloth wet with cool water and a glass of ice water from the kitchen. He brought everything back and knelt down beside the couch. He smoothed Link's dark hair away from his forehead and wiped away the beads of sweat. He set the washcloth on Link's forehead and grabbed his hand. Rhett squeezed his brother's hand tightly as he was leaning over and softly crying into his other hand.

"Oh gosh, Link. I am so sorry! Why did I do that? Why did I block your number and leave you all alone when you needed me most? Please come back to me soon, brother. I need you and I love you so much. Don't leave me and I promise to never leave you again." Rhett broke down sobbing into his free hand. Starting to feel like the worst friend in the world made him only sob harder. He regretted it all. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he immediately unblocked Link's number. He had meant to after he calmed down, but he didn't want Link contacting him while he was still upset.

 

Once more, the monster's voice returned to Link's head. The deep, gravelly voice that would be forever seared into his brain. "Unconscious already? My goodness, you're a weak one, Charles. I made a good choice when I picked you as my dwelling place. I can hear your thoughts, Charles. What am I using you for? Oh, nothing much. A host for me to dwell in this world at all times, but it's not just that. It hurts, doesn't it? Me living inside of you. I feed off your pain and suffering. You are only making me stronger, Charles. One day, I will be strong enough to remain on this world without a host. And then I'll destroy it for it gives me great pleasure to make others suffer. You wouldn't understand that; you're too good. Doesn't matter anyway. I must go now and thank you for strengthening me so much just now. I will still live in you for a while, but you strengthened me quite a bit. Goodbye, Charles."

The voice disappeared from Link's head, but he was still completely unconscious. Rhett sobbed as he held his best friend tightly in his arms. He couldn't believe he had said that to Link. He never meant to hurt him, it just happened without a thought really going through his head. Now more than ever, he was desperate for Link to awaken, fearing what was wrong with his best friend and wanting nothing more than forgiveness and for Link to be alright. He wanted to help his friend more, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He just had to wait and be with Link as much as possible.

"Brother, you have no idea how terribly sorry I am for everything I just did to you. Please, you have to wake up, Link. I need you and you need me and I am so, so sorry! You have absolutely no idea how horrible I feel right now. Oh gosh, why did I do that?!" Rhett broke down again, unable to even form words, he was crying so hard. He felt like a horrid friend, he had promised never to leave Link and he walked out on him and blocked his number. That had forced Link to run all the way here, while having a horrible panic attack. Rhett's world was crashing beneath his feet. Doing this to his best friend was one of the worst mistakes he had ever made. 

Rhett continued to sob and sob for about an hour. Link opened his eyes slowly and coughed, causing Rhett to look up immediately. "Buddy! Oh gosh, Link, I am so, so, so sorry! Can you ever forgive me, brother? You have no idea how utterly horrible I feel for doing that to you. I love you, man. So much and I can't believe I did that! Please, forgive me!" Rhett continued to sob and Link's heart broke. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend.

"Rhett.... You know I forgive you. I always do, but can you forgive me? Please, I-I kicked you out of my house and told you I didn't need you. Brother, I do, I need you so badly. I never meant anything I said. I love you too, man. So very much and I am so sorry. Oh gosh, Rhett, I'm so scared! It hurts so much." Link breathed in heavily, putting his hand over his heart.

"I forgive you too, brother. Come here." Rhett stretched out his arms and hugged Link tightly as he began to cry. "I know it hurts, I know and I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. Do you need anything at all?" Link only hugged Rhett tighter.

"J-just be here for me. Don't leave me. Please." Rhett's recently mended heart just shattered again. The words began to run through his head. He had promised not to leave Link alone in this and not twenty minutes later, he had left Link and blocked his number. That crushed his heart and soul into tiny little pieces.

"Link, I know I broke that promise before, but I vow to you I will never do it again. I will always be here for you. I'm never leaving ever again. Never. And I promise you that. Please trust me."

"I do. I trust you with my life, Rhett. Never doubt that I don't trust you. I always do. I can tell you're really struggling with before. It's alright, buddy. That was my fault. I was the one that started it all in the first place. But it's all over. Don't stress it. Please, I promise you I'm not the least bit upset with you, Rhett. Now it's your turn to trust me." Rhett looked up at Link and smiled. He hugged the younger man so tightly.

"I do Link. I trust you. Forever and always."


	9. Chapter Nine

Link smiled and Rhett returned it. "Good, and the very same to you. I'm sorry, Rhett. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, this was all my fault, brother."

"Hey, I thought we moved on from this already. It's alright. You were having a panic attack and you weren't thinking correctly. It's completely alright, brother. I promise. How do you feel right now? Tell me what it's like? Having the monster in you I mean." Link looked down at his feet, and then back up at Rhett. His cerulean eyes filling with warm tears again.

"I'm sorry for crying again, Rhett."

"No, don't apologize. Come here. It's alright, buddyroll." Rhett held out his arms and Link leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Rhett and crying quietly on his shoulder.

"W-why do I always have to break down and cry? Why am I so weak? Rhett, w-what's wrong with me?" Link started to cry harder. He truly was a mess. Rhett's heart shattered and he only hugged Link tighter.

"Brother, you are not weak at all. We all cry from time to time. It's just what happens. And sometimes we cry a lot when we're going through something hard. That doesn't make you weak. It makes you human. Humans cry. It's in our nature and there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Plus, you have reason to cry! You're in pain and you're scared, and being scared doesn't make you weak either. Anyone who says that is just trying to be tough. You are not weak, buddy and never tell yourself that you are. You are so very strong and I promise you, you're gonna get through this and I'm going to help you. I will never, ever, EVER leave you ever again. I promise you that and I give you my word I won't break this one. Do you believe me?" Link nodded, still crying pretty hard on Rhett's shoulder. He hiccupped a little and let go of Rhett, taking a deep breath before talking.

"Of course I believe you, Rhett. You don't need to ask that. No matter what you do or say, I will always trust you with my life and believe what you ask me to. Thank you, brother. I'm so s-sorry. I.... I'll answer your question. It's such a horrible feeling. I feel like my insides are freezing and burning at the same time. I can feel how evil he is and it terrifies me. He talks to me. He tells me my fear, sorrow, and suffering only strengthen him and when you left because of me, he got stronger. He wants to get rid of you. He says you're going to stop him if you are still a part of my life and he does not want that. He hates you and me and every human. He was originally planning to get to Lando, not me. I-it feels like I'm dying basically. I'm not, but it feels like it and I'm pretty sure if he had gotten to Lando instead of me, Lando would have died. I can tell. He's too young and weak to be able to pull through this." Link closed his eyes, tears beginning to fall as he imagined his youngest child going through all the pain and suffering he was. There was no way that little boy could live through this. Link only cried harder as he thought of losing his son to the monster inside of him.

Rhett's already broken heart only sank farther and he hugged the younger man again. Link was now sobbing into Rhett's chest as Rhett rubbed his back. "Link, brother.... I don't even know what to say other than I am so, so sorry you are going through this. I just don't understand.... What is this monster? Why is it attacking you and why was it going for Lando in the first place? How is it here? I just don't understand, but Link, I'm gonna get you through this. Everything will be just fine in the end. We just have to hang onto each other and we'll make it there."

"I'm never letting go of you, Rhett. Thank you, brother. So very much. You've already done so much to help me. You shouldn't have to be doing this for me."

"Yes, I should. That's why I am. I love you so very, very much, brother. So, obviously I have to help you through this. What kind of person would I be if I left my brother to get through this all by himself? A horrible one that I don't want to be and I hope I'm not."

"Rhett, you are not at all. You are an amazing person and I love you too. Just as much. You are incredible and I could never thank you enough for all you've done for me. You are priceless to me and I treasure every moment I get to spend with my brother." Link smiled and Rhett returned it.

"Thank you, brother. You're more amazing than me, but I'll take that!" The two best friends chuckled. "And everything you said to me, applies to you as well. Thank you, Link."

"You're welcome, Rhett. Just so you know, the monster sad at 2:17 tonight, he'll be able to take control of me. I'm scared I'm not going to be able to sleep at home when that happens. I mean, I can't risk hurting Christy or the kids. I'm going to have to stay away from them at night. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, you're always welcome here, but I doubt you'd feel safe here as well. What if just you and I stayed here. Jessie has been talking about going back home to North Carolina for a while now. She wanted a family vacation, but I'll stay back to help you and you can stay here. I'll be okay."

"But Rhett, I don't want to hold you back from seeing your family. Go. Don't worry about me. I could probably just stay here at night if that's alright with you."

"It is, but I'm staying back. I'm not leaving you. I promised I wouldn't. Jessie will understand. I know she will. You're staying here and so am I. That's final. I am going to help you."


	10. Chapter Ten

Link sighed, but the ends of his mouth curved upward and soon a smile was spread across his face. "You know, as horrible as I feel about you staying back for me, I really and truly appreciate it. Do you think Christy and the kids can go too? I don't want to risk anything happening to them either."

"Yeah, of course. I'm sure they'll want to. Christy might be a little hard to convince, she's probably going to want to stay with you, but you're right, they should go too." Rhett smiled back and gently patted Link's back. "Link, buddy, if it's too hard, you don't have to tell me, but what has that monster been saying to you? Can you tell me? We need to know how we can stop him and get him outta you, buddyroll." Rhett sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and raised his eyebrows. Link took a deep breath and replied, his voice steady, but laced with fear and worry. He held himself together well, despite the terror coursing through his veins.

"It will leave me some day, but we need to stop it first. He said gets stronger when I'm either in pain or in sorrow. When you left for a little bit, he went nuts. H-he gets stronger and that makes me weaker. He's draining me, Rhett. He said I won't die, but I know he's lying. He's going to kill me if we don't stop him..." Link's voice trailed off and he cerulean blue eyes, stared down at his folded hands, resting in his lap. An uncomfortable silence was spread between the two men. Rhett was lost in thought. He stared at Link's slightly teary eyes and then spoke. His voice was serious and calm.

"Link, you are not going to die from this. You are not going to die anytime soon at all. I'm going to get you through this. I'm going to help you and find a way to do this. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to you. You just need to trust me. You're going to make it through this." Link's eyes slowly traveled from his lap and up to Rhett's slightly teary emerald green eyes. Rhett's expression was slightly sad. He was a little hurt that Link wasn't trusting him that he'd get him through this. Link's eyes looked down, he felt too bad to meet Rhett's eyes. His face slightly red, he breathed heavily and stared down at the floor.

"Gosh Rhett, I'm sorry, brother. Honestly I am. I-I'm just... scared. I'm so sorry, man. I trust you, I trust you more than anyone else. You've never led me astray, you're my brother Rhett. You're always there for me and you're always looking out for me. You're my comedic security blanket, but you're also my shield, protecting me from any possible danger. Thank you, Rhett. You're staying back from a vacation home to be there for me and to help me through this. I can't tell you how much that means to me... Or how much you mean to me, brother. I love you, Rhett. So much. Thank you for all you've done for me and I'm so sorry if it seems that I don't trust you."

A smile spread across Rhett's face, his heart lightening and he knew, no matter how bad off Link was right now, he was just as amazing of a friend as always. Nothing would stop him from being that. It just wasn't possible. Rhett grabbed Link by the shoulders and then pulled him forward, hugging the man he knew as his best friend, but more importantly, his brother. He wrapped his arms around Link so tightly, his hurt feelings all melting away.

"Thank you so very much, Link. You mean just as much to me and I'm so sorry. I love you too, buddyroll. So much. We're gonna get you through this. And I'm always trying my hardest to protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you, but I failed this time and I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, don't be sorry. What could you do? It happened at night while you were asleep. It's not your fault." Link smiled reassuringly, putting his hand on Rhett's shoulder. Rhett smiled back and closed his eyes for a moment. 

"Buddyroll, I'm gonna get you through this. You don't need to be afraid, because everything's going to be alright."

"Thank you so very much, Rhett. I'll try my absolute hardest not to be afraid." Link smiled and hugged Rhett once again. "Sorry if I'm hugging you too much, but I'm just so grateful to have you in my life. Thank you for everything you do. Most of it you don't even have to do, but you do. Thank you, Rhett. Just for being you and being such an incredible friend. I really do love you, brother. You mean so very much to me, Rhett. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it weren't for you. You've always been there, especially when I needed you most. And I know you, brother, I know that you might be feeling bad, thinking that you weren't there for me a few hours ago, but you know what? That wasn't your fault in the least. It was my fault, but it's over and let's forget it ever happened."

"I agree, let's forget about it. We're both at fault, but the past is the past. There's nothing we can do to change it. It happened and there were no lasting consequences. It's over, so let's not dwell on it. And gosh darn it, Link! You just say so many amazing things to me! You're literally the best, dude! Thank you so very, very much. And don't worry, you're not hugging me too much. I don't mind in the least. Let me just say, you are an even more incredible friend and thank you for being you. You are an incredible person, Link and it's so amazing to be able to say that you are my brother. You're not just a best friend, Linkster, you are my brother. And I love you unconditionally. Out of all the many, many blessings that God has bestowed upon me in my life, you have always been and always will be the very biggest."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Link smiled so widely, tears pooling up in his bright blue eyes. He closed his eyes and brought both of his lips into his mouth, hanging his head as he tried to hold back the sob of happiness that was trying to escape his lips. Tears fell down his cheeks silently. With eyes now open and tears freely falling, Link lifted his head and the two men's eyes met. A crooked smile slowly began to spread across Link's face and he barrelled into his friend with a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around Rhett's neck and he rested his head on Rhett's chest, crying out of joy into his shirt. Rhett smiled and wrapped his arms around the man he had known to be his brother for thirty-two years. He was gently rubbing Link's back comfortingly as the tears broke from the barrier and the floodgates opened, sending rushes of water poured through. He had fully broken down into sobs of happiness.

Link moved his arms down to Rhett's torso and latched them around the man. Link squeezed him tightly in the hug as he sobbed into his shirt. "R-Rhett? Th-thank you! Oh gosh! Thank you! I-I never kn-knew that y-you thought th-that about m-me. Thank you!!! I-I have no words o-other than that! I-I love you too! Just as much, brother. Th-thank you so very much!"

Link was experiencing such joy and it was hurting the monster dwelling within his being. The monster fed off Link's sadness and suffering, but with how incredibly happy Link was right now, it was weakening the monster. This angered him greatly and he decided to make Link regret being so happy. Link's eyes widened and he clutches at his heart. It felt like it was stopping. He coughed and wheezed, trying to breath as it felt like he was dying. He threw his head back in pain and Rhett grabbed his shoulders.

"Link! Buddy what's going on?!" Rhett was filled with horror and worry now. Whatever was happening, was not good in the least. Link eyes were squeezed tightly shut as his heartbeat started to slow. Breathing became exceedingly more difficult with every inhale and exhale of his weakening lungs. The monster was killing him, or at least coming darn close to doing so. Link fell over sideways, the energy in his body draining away. He fell into Rhett's lap, his eyes slowly dulling. "Link! No! No you're not going! Stay with me! Please, oh God, don't take him so soon! Please!!"

There was so much Link wanted to say. So much he had to tell Rhett, but he couldn't. He couldn't even move, he had no energy. He was terrified. Was this the end? His heart was slowing more and more every second and a horrible pressure was building in his chest. He grabbed Rhett's hand as a tear fell slowly from his eye. Rhett wrapped his arms around his best friend's practically limp body, tears streaming from his eyes. He held Link's head to his chest, crying onto the top of his hair. The tears were constantly flowing from Rhett's eyes. "L-Link, come on, buddy... Y-you can make it. D-don't leave me. Pl-please, br-brother!! I need you! I-I can't l-live with out y-you!!"

Rhett's tears fell into Link's dark hair and he held the dying man even closer to him, so afraid and confused. Rhett's heart throbbed in completely agony as he held the younger man in his arms, life slowly leaving his weak body. He closed his eyes as more and more tears continued to pour out of his green eyes, now red and puffy. He held Link closer to him, fearing that this was the end.

Link's heart was barely beating at this point. He was hardly able to hold on. Even though he had almost no energy left in his whole body, he reached up and hugged Rhett with one arm, his head still resting on the taller man's chest. He listened to the rapid beating of Rhett's heart. Funny, my heart won't beat enough and his is beating too much. We always were the best team, we evened everything out between each other. He wanted to tell Rhett that he loved him so much. He wanted to tell him how much he meant to him and to thank him, but he just couldn't. Hugging Rhett had taken away all the energy left in his body. Rhett was sobbing so hard, his world crashing beneath his feet. The monster inside of Link was killing him and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it.

Link forced himself to talk, his voice so quiet and weak as he spoke his last words. "I love you, brother.... Forever and always.... You mean everything to me... Take care of my family... Please..... Thank you for giving me such an incredible life.... I had a good run, but I finished the race.... Now it's time to say goodbye. I love you so much..... Don't stop living because of me.... Keep going on with life.... Please... G-goodbye, Rhett." Link choked back a sob as the tears began to stream from his eyes. A sudden sharp pain in his chest caused his shallow breath to hitch and his eyes widened. Rhett held Link even closer, screaming for him to stay. That's when Link's body went limp.

Rhett sobbed his eyes out, fearing the absolute worst. After a minute of sobbing harder than he ever had in his whole thirty-eight years of life, he gasped and his eyes widened. Link's limp body shot up and he leaned into Rhett again, losing consciousness, but his heart was beating. He was breathing. He was alive.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Rhett's heart beat fast in his chest like an ever pounding drum. He held Link tightly. He was alive, he was just unconscious. Mixed emotions were running through Rhett's mind. He was scared, confused, overjoyed, but the horrible sorrow and ache of his heart had not gone away yet. Tears still poured out of Rhett's eyes and he held his unconscious best friend close to him. Slipping his arms under the bend of Link's knees and just under his shoulder blades, Rhett lifted Link up, his head flopping back. Rhett carried the smaller man to his spare bedroom. He tucked him into the bed and slipped off his glasses.

Pulling over a chair, Rhett stifled a sob. He was still so confused and scared. Link still didn't seem to be well, even if he was alive. Rhett was incredibly thankful he had made it, there was no way he could live without his brother in his life. The gentle giant stood up and turned out the lights and shut the shades. The room was cast into darkness, the dark shadows of the room reflecting the monster's wispy figure before it had entered Link's body. Rhett stood up and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and got it damp with cool water. He wrung it out and went back to the spare room.

Link's hair had become matted and clung to his sweaty forehead. Rhett brushed Link's hair to the side and placed the washcloth on his best friend's forehead. He was filled with worry. He wanted Link to wake up. He had to talk to him and ask him how he felt. The sound of the front door caused Rhett to look away from Link and towards the door. Laughter echoed through the house and his wife and two sons came in. Rhett smiled sadly and stayed right where he was, too afraid to leave Link alone in case he woke up and needed help.

"Rhett? We're home. Where are you?" Jessie, Rhett's beautiful wife of fifteen happy years called out. Rhett spoke slightly softly, mindful of the unconscious man in the bed beside his chair.

"Jess, I'm in the guest room. Link's here. He's not doing well, sweetheart..." Rhett's voice trailed off and he turned his head to look at Link again. His eyebrows were knit closely together and his eyes were tightly squeezed shut. He whimpered a little, causing Rhett to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jessie walked in, a concerned expression on her face. She knelt down beside Rhett and held his other hand.

"Sweetie, what happened? Is Link alright? Why is he here and not as home?" Her voice was calm, but laced with worry and concern. Both the McLaughlins and Neals considered each other one family, not two. They were all very close to each other and cared a great deal for everyone else.

"Well, I went to visit Link because he wasn't doing so great then either. We... uh got into an argument sort of and I left. Link instantly regretted it and tried to contact me. I blocked his number and he ran all the way here while having a horrible panic attack. He then fainted in my arms and we forgave each other for what happened. We were just talking when he suddenly started to get weak and go through a lot of pain. His heart actually stopped and he wasn't breathing. He came back, but then he fainted immediately and hasn't woken up yet." Tears filled Rhett's eyes, but he held them back this time. He tried to, at least, but he didn't succeed. A few tears started to roll down his cheeks and he looked up at his wife's gorgeous amber eyes.

Jessie's heart shattered at the sight of her husband crying and from hearing what had happened to Link. She was so worried about him. Reaching up, Jessie gently wiped away Rhett's tears with the back of her thumb. "Oh Rhett, I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. Honestly, I want to help you and Link through this as best as I can. Is there anything you want me to do, baby?" Rhett shook his head and wiped away the fresh tears that had still been falling.

"There's not much we can do. Jessie, this is a monster of some sort. We don't even know what we're fighting. I've never even seen it. Jess, it killed Link. He's back, but he died! He freaking died an-and that was so hard. I'm so scared. What are we going to do? I can't lose him permanently, but I have a feeling he won't be getting better from now on. Not until we can stop it. Things are not looking up for Link. What do we do? Don't answer that, because I know you don't know." Rhett sighed and took a shaky breath, the air filling his lungs and slowly exiting again.

"Hon, we're going to get Link through this. You won't be losing him anytime soon. He's going to make it through this. I promise you that. Just believe me."

"I do. I believe you. Thank you, baby." Rhett smiled slightly and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Jessie's back and picked her up so they could kiss. Their lips met in a passionate, but sorrowful kiss. Both were suffering from what was happening to Link, Rhett more than Jessie, but it hurt both greatly. They broke the kiss and Jessie giggled softly. Rhett smiled a little and set her back down, his arm around her shoulders. He held her to his side and she rested her head on his chest, listening to the thump-thumping of his heart beating. "We're going to help him. Link, buddyroll, I know you can hear me. You're going to be alright. We're going to help you. Don't be afraid. You're going to be just fine."

"Oh Charles, if only he were right. You wish he was so much. I am sorry, but you won't be. And yes, one day I won't have mercy and let you come back again. You hurt me, Charles. You and your 'happiness'. It hurt so much, so I decided to fight back. You didn't like that so much, did you? I thought not. You won't be waking up for a while, so you might as well relax. When I do let you come back, you're going to be in a lot of pain, so stop your crying for Rhett and be thankful you're not in pain now, Charles. Because you will be. You will be."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Link whimper softly even though he was still unconscious. This caused Rhett to let go of Jessie and run to his best friend's side, kneeling down and putting a hand on Link's shoulder. "Link, what's wrong? Are you alright, buddy? I wish you'd wake up... I'm so worried about you. You honestly have no idea. I wish with all my heart there was something I could do to help you. I'm so sorry, brother. I'll be right here with you if you need me. Take your time to get up, don't force yourself... It's alright." 

Link heard every word the taller man said and he wished with every fiber that made up his being to wake up and tell Rhett all that was troubling him and hurting him. He had to stop this monster inside of him before it was too late, but how? The monster had said Rhett would stop him if he didn't force Rhett out of Link's life. This greatly frightened Link, he never wanted to lose Rhett ever again. The fear building and the mental tears he sobbed were only strengthening the monster. He adored making Link suffer emotionally and physically, he fed off it and weakened Link.

Using every possible muscle in his body, Link forced his eyes open and sat up, pain shooting through every inch of himself. He breathed heavily and met Rhett's eyes, his own now also having black streaks through the blue as well as black veins. The monster was so much stronger and Link was even weaker. He wheezed and put a hand over his heart, his eyes slowly looking down. Link coughed and Rhett wrapped him up tightly in his arms, hugging Link as close as he could.

"Brother! You're awake! What can I do to help you? Anything at all!" Rhett's heart was beating fast, and worry and fear rushed through his veins. The two words Link's chapped lips let escape, caused a chill to go up his spine and goosebumps to spread onto his arms and legs. Link's voice cracked. It was raspy and soft as he uttered the two words. He had the smallest stutter and fear was no longer just laced into his voice, that was all there was. It was so abundantly clear that Link was completely and utterly terrified.

"St-stop him." In those few words, Rhett knew everything that Link wanted to tell him. The inflection of his best friend's voice told him all the things Link had to say. Choking back a sob, Link started to breathe heavily. His eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them away. "I'm sick of crying! Rhett, oh gosh, please help me. He-he's so much stronger. He lied, Rhett. He is killing me. Slowly, but he is. We need to stop him. Oh gosh... I'm so scared." Link closed his eyes, his heart pounding too fast in his chest. He was still breathing heavily. "R-Rhett? I-I don't mean this in a weird way, b-but could you hold me? Pl-please? I'm so scared... D-don't do it if you're uncomfortable, I don't mean it like that. But please. I need you."

Link looked up, his eyes still full of tears that he wasn't letting free. Rhett's concerned expression melted away into a kind, comforting smile. He nodded and and sat next to Link on the bed, hugging him tightly. Link buried his face in Rhett's chest and sobbed, finally breaking down the wall he had built. He knew this was only making it worse for himself, yet he couldn't stop sobbing and feeling so terribly afraid. There was a chance he could die. He hadn't really died before. Not really, his heart stopped and so did his breathing, but moments later, he was back. But now, he could die truly this time. He wouldn't come back.

Rhett held Link close to him and rubbed his back in circular motions. It didn't even phase him that his shirt was being soaked with Link's tears, he was too focused on helping his best friend and brother. Even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have cared in the least. He was Link's shoulder to cry on, sometimes literally, but that didn't mean it had to be a shoulder only. Link was sobbing into his chest right now, and Rhett didn't mind in the least. He was going to be there for Link no matter what. Through thick and thin, he would never leave Link's side ever again. He still deeply regretted leaving him once. Even for such a short amount of time, it still hurt and he felt so horrible. He hugged Link tighter as he felt Link grabbing the back of his shirt in his fists, sobbing harder.

"Link, just let it all out, brother. I promise you I'm not leaving your life, no matter how hard that monster tries, he's not going to succeed in that. I will never leave you ever again. You mean so much to me, Link and the monster knows that. And he knows that I'm going to stop him. That's why he hates me so much. Don't you worry, he's not going to take you away from me. He never will. I'm going to keep you safe and away from harm as much as I possibly can because I love you so much, brother. More than you realize. You will make it through this and as much as I hate saying this, you need to trust me enough to stop crying and fearing this. It's only making things worse for you and that's the last thing I want. You are going to make it through this. You freaking Link Neal! You can do anything you set your mind on. And if you need help getting there, I'm always here to carry you if you need me to. Just hang on to with everything you've got. This is a bumpy road we're traveling, buddyroll, but we're doing it together. You and me, forever treading the rough road of life. We've gotten into rough spots, but we always pulled each other through. We never left each other. Not really. Maybe once in awhile, one of us would stumble, but the other always returned to pull us up, even if it took some time. We will never leave each other. We have braved this path, and we walk it together. You are part of my life that I could never thank God enough for everyday. Never."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Link smiled and hugged Rhett tightly again. In those few moments as Rhett spoke, all the pain, worry, and fear seemed to melt away, leaving a happy man in it's place. This hurt the monster greatly. It was suffering now, and did everything in its power to make Link suffer again as well. Yet, it wouldn't work, Link was far too happy right now to let anything drag him down. Closing his eyes, he continued to hug Rhett. "Th-thank you so much, Rhett! I can't even tell you how much that means to me, brother. I have no words to say right now. I don't know what to say other than thank you so freaking much!!" 

Rhett smiled and hugged Link back, a warm and fuzzy feeling of happiness reverberated in his chest and heart. He hugged Link so tightly, he was afraid he would break the skinny man. Link moaned slightly and Rhett loosened his grip, chuckling. "I'm sorry, brother. Didn't mean to hurt you! And you are so very welcome. I'm going to always be here and get you through this, alright? Do you trust me?"

Link rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yes, Rhett, you know I trust you. He's fighting to hurt me. I can feel it. As weak as he has made me, I'm fighting back and holding him at bay. I just hope he simmers down soon. I shouldn't even be awake right now! I should still be unconscious, plus, he said when I woke up, that I would be in horrible pain, but you know what? You've stopped that! He feeds off my emotions. Any sort of suffering or sadness makes him strong, but when I'm happy, it's a reversal of the effects! Thank you so much, Rhett! You're helping so much!"

"That makes me so happy to hear, buddy! So, so happy to be able to help you beat this creature! We're gonna do this together. We are a team. Always have been, always will be. You're my other half, buddyroll. We can't do much by ourselves, but together, we're unstoppable!" Rhett smirked and patted Link's back. Link smiled in return and let go of Rhett, leaning back against the couch. He was still smiling. The monster was angry, very angry. He fought all the harder and Link, now relaxing, clutched at his stomach, doubling over with wide eyes. He breathed out angrily through his pain as his blue, with streaks of black eyes, filled with tears. Link took a shaky breath, leaning back and bringing his legs up to his chest. He laid his head back on the backboard of the bed, his eyes tightly shut. 

"I-It's back and fighting to get r-rid of me again... The monster is back. Please, help me. Rhett? A-are you there? I-I can't see! I can't see!" Link eyes were open and all blue was now gone. The white was still there, but everything else was now black. The monster was fighting hard, and he was winning.

 

Christy held Lando's hand as they walked into the house. Lando was scared and crying about Link. "Rhett? We're home. Is Link alright?" No response was made. Christy picked up Lando with a furrowed brow and began to search for her husband and his best friend. "Rhett? Are you still here?" A deep feeling of worry crept over Christy, causing a chill to run down her spine as thoughts of horrible things happening to her husband and Rhett rushed through her head. It was as if a hurricane of fear and worry was blowing in Christy's brain. Lando was crying on her shoulder, he wanted Link. He wanted to see he was alright, and frankly, so did Christy. She was just as worried as her young son. No, she was actually much more worried than the poor six year old. He didn't understand the seriousness of the situation.

 

Lily and Lincoln had been dropped off at a family friend's' house. The *Caddell family to be exact. Christy had wanted to have Lando stay there for a few hours as well, but he begged to go home and see Daddy. Christy couldn't say no to that, so she brought him home. She had expected to find Rhett taking care of Link, but neither of the two men appeared to be here. Christy grabbed her phone and called Rhett. 

"Hey Chris, you'd better get over here. Link's at my house and he's not doing too well. Please, you need to come. He wants you." 

At these words, Christy's heart stuttered in her chest and she gasped. Tears filled her eyes and came pouring over the wall blocking them. She choked out a sob and dropped the phone. She put Lando on the couch and fell to her knees. She was absolutely terrified, her heart breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. 

"Christy? He's going to be alright, I promise. I'm right here with him. Please, just come. He wants you. Please, Chris..."

Christy nodded, knowing Rhett couldn't see, but she pulled herself together and grabbed the phone, bringing to her ear. Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke, fear and sorrow laced into the normally bright and cheery voice that belonged to the beautiful blonde woman. "I will be there as soon as possible. Tell him I'm coming and that I love him. Please. See you in a few minutes. Thank you..."

Christy grabbed Lando's hand and they ran out of the house. She strapped into the front seat and pulled out of the driveway. She drove to the McLaughlins' house. She ran out and to the front door. Jessie immediately opened the door for the two of them, wrapping them in tight hugs before moving out of the way. Christy ran around the house, looking for her husband. "The guest bedroom. They're in the guest bedroom." Christy thanked Jessie and ran there. 

Link was pale, tears falling out from under his closed eyes. His head was in Rhett's lap and he was holding Rhett's hand tightly. Rhett was holding a washcloth to Link's forehead. Christy ran forward, Jessie had Shepherd and Locke keep Lando busy and away from his father. Christy knelt down. "L-Link?" Link made no recognition of hearing her. He did hear her, but he couldn't respond and he was too afraid to open his eyes. He couldn't move either. He was sweating, a high fever was plaguing him as well as complete weakness, a horrible pain in his stomach, and a pounding headache. Basically, he was experiencing the worst pain imaginable. He was truly suffering.

 

 

*The Caddells if you are wondering are family friends with the Neals. You might better recognize the name by their YouTube channel's name. They are the Three Ginger Sisters. Just in case you were confused by these people or thought I was making them up, this is who they are.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"He can't talk or see. I can't imagine the pain he's in right now. He talked a little before, but he just can't anymore. Don't talk too loudly. His head is hurting a lot right now. Christy, this monster is doing this to him. Causing him all this suffering... There has to be a way to help him, and I promise I'm gonna find it. Link, brother, can you open your eyes for a second? Please?? It's going to be alright, Christy should see..." Link only squeezed his eyes closed tighter and whimpered as he sobbed. Rhett wiped away some of Link's tears and rubbed his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Brother, it's okay. Just open your eyes. Christy is your wife, she deserves to know. Please, it's going to be alright."

Link nodded and opened his eyes. Christy gasped and waved her hand in front of her husband's now black eyes. He didn't react at all. "L-Link? C-can you see?" Still crying, Link shook his head and Christy gasped again, tears of her own flooding to her green eyes. Link tightly closed his eyes. He wanted to talk so badly, but he literally couldn't. He only cried harder, causing the tears to flow from Christy's eyes as well. She was hugged by Jessie, who also rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Come on Christy. Let me get you some tea and you can see him again when you calm down. Is that alright?" Christy nodded and stood up, Jessie's arm around her shoulders. The two women walked out of the room, the taller one sobbing her eyes out as her heart shattered into tiny pieces at the condition her poor husband was in. Christy was lead to the couch and Jessie made a mug of tea for her.

 

Link started to breath heavily and reached out for Rhett. He was still lying down, his head, upper back, and shoulders resting on Rhett's lap. Rhett grabbed his hand and held it tightly. The taller man put his hand over Link's forehead, he was burning up and he was sweating profusely all over his shaky body. "Shh... Buddy. Breath slowly. Everything's alright. I'm gonna keep you safe. I promise." Rhett tried to sound calm, yet on the inside, he was absolutely terrified. He wanted Link to be alright, he wanted to help him. Yet as much as he wished there was something he could do, he just had no idea.

"See, Charles? This is what happens when you fight me. I make you regret it. And your poor wife and friend. Rhett wants to help you, but he doesn't know how. If only he knew the way. I have a feeling he's going to find it, and we can't have that. We can't let him stop me. I'm going to have to get rid of him tonight when I can control you. Be ready for that, Charles. Tonight, you are going to murder your best friend." The monster laughed wickedly and then it hid again. Link breathes heavier and shook his head. 

He thought: "No, never. I will never let you do that. I would rather die than hurt Rhett in any way. You won't be able to have me kill him. I'm not going to let you. I will fight you and I will win!"   
Link was sobbing even harder and began to get weaker. His eyes relaxed, though they were still closed. He went completely limp again. He had angered the monster and it wanted to make sure there would be no way he could stop it from performing the horrible act tonight at 2:17.

"Link? Link! Crap. He fainted again. Alright, alright. Calm down, Rhett. Just let him rest. He's okay. Everything's going to be just fine. He's just a little sick from this monster, but I'm going to stop it. Oh gosh I'm so scared! Link, please come back to me soon, brother. Please!" Rhett forced himself to swallow and brushed Link's hair to the side, away from his forehead. He closed his eyes as he fought an oncoming panic attack. He was never prone to panic attacks, but he was terrified. He was terrified that he was going to lose his best friend. No, not just his best friend, his brother. Link was his brother. No doubt about that and they loved each other as two incredibly close brothers would. Each would be willing to give his life to save the other's. Each wanted to protect the other from all possible dangers, no matter what the cost would be to their own wellbeing.

Rhett and Link looked out for each other. They cared greatly about the other's safety and tried to always be there for the other when they needed help and comfort. Rhett had to offer a lot of that in the past two days. Link was not doing well and needed his brother more than ever before. This was a hard time in their lives, as well as their families. This whole situation confused and frightened everyone. The kids didn't really even know what was wrong. Everyone was too afraid to tell them. How are you supposed to tell a child that their father or their father's best friend has an evil spirit of some sort dwelling inside of him, causing horrible pain and suffering. You just can't. You can't bring yourself to tell someone so young and innocent these things. It never goes well.

Rhett closed his eyes and hugged Link's unconscious body close to him, checking for a heartbeat and steady breathing. A small smile spread across Rhett's chapped and cracking lips as he felt a normal pace of heart beating and breathing. These were good signs. Maybe Link wasn't as bad off this time he fainted before. Rhett's heart was still heavy. It was like someone had chained it to an anvil and throw it out of a plane. It hit the ground and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. "Brother... I'm gonna help you through this. I promise to never leave you. We can do this. You and me. Together forever and always. Taking on the world. We can do this. We will do this."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Christy sipped the tea and took a shaky breath as Jessie rubbed her back consolingly. "He's gonna make it through this. Link is strong, and he isn't giving up. He's been fighting this so hard, and he will make it through. I can promise you that much, Christy. He's got Rhett right there with him, and they'll get Link through this together. Link won't be leaving this life. Not any time soon. He loves you so much, Christy, and he won't let himself go away so soon. Are you alright to see him again?"

Christy drew in a deep breath, her emerald green eyes still full of tears that were just waiting to fall. She bit her lip and looked over at her friend. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I-I want to.... Believe me, please, but I-I can't. Imagine if that was Rhett in there. You couldn't bear to see the man you love and cherish suffering like that. It would hurt too much. I love him so much, but I can't even hold myself together when I see him... I just can't, Jessie. I hope you understand that." A single tear fell from the corner of Christy's right eye.

Jessie nodded and went back to rubbing Christy's back in a circle. "I do. I understand. My heart would be torn to shreds and I wouldn't be able to either. I understand, Christy. It hurts me greatly too. I love Link also, Chris. He's like a brother basically. Or brother-in-law, but one that I really like. He will get through this, even if it does hurt him and I hope it doesn't... He's gonna get through and everything will be alright."

"J-Jess, it already has hurt him. It's taking over him more and more. Have you seen his eyes? They're black, Jessie! They're black! Why is this happening? Where did this thing come from and why is it hurting Link?!" Christy broke down and sobbed into her hands. Jessie hugged her and let Christy cry on her shoulder.

"I.... I don't know, Chris. I wish I did. I am so terribly sorry this is happening..."

 

"Lily? Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself today..." Lily's best friend, Maddy Caddell sat down on the bed next to Lily. Lily dropped her head and shook it. "Lily, what is it? What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you want to go home?" Lily nodded.

"I'm not sick, but I want to go home. Something is wrong with Dad. I can just feel it. I'm not sure what, but last night something weird happened. He was in Lando's room. He was screaming and crying on the floor. Out of pain, I got Lando away from there, but Mom wouldn't tell me what happened. I just want to go home and see him. I need to know what's wrong..." Maddy nodded understandingly and hugged Lily tightly.

"I understand. We can go there. Cam can drive us and Lincoln there. I'm so sorry, Lily. I really hope he's alright." Maddy bit her lip as she continued to hug her best friend. She really liked Link, he was a great guy, he was funny, he was kind, and hearing this made her get very scared. She did really hope Link was okay.

"C-can we get Lincoln so we can go? Please? I'm sorry for leaving, but I have to see Dad..." Lily sniffed and looked up at her friend. Maddy smiled comfortingly and nodded.

"Don't apologize, Lil. You should go see him. Let's go get Cam and Lincoln. Cam was Maddy's older sister. Lily nodded and stood up, wiping away her tears with her sleeve and followed Maddy to the living room. Cam's smile disappeared when she saw Lily's tear-stained and distraught face. 

"What wrong, Lily? Are you alright?"

"Cam, something's wrong with her dad. She wants to go home. Can we take her and Lincoln home now. Please?" Maddy had spoken up on behalf of her friend. Cam nodded understandingly and went over to Lily. She hugged her tightly. Lily hugged the older girl back and cried on her shoulder. She was so afraid. Something bad was happening and she had no idea what. 

After about five minutes, everyone was in Cam's car and driving back to the Neals' house. No one said a word, what could they say? Everyone was sad and a little afraid. You could cut the tension in that car with a knife. Eventually, they pulled into the driveway. "Thanks Cam. Bye Maddy. We'll see you guys later." Lily's voice was soft and sad as she spoke.

"Take care, guys." Cam smiled comfortingly and Lily and Lincoln nodded. They found the front door locked and went through the garage.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Lando? Where are you guys?" Lily began to worry and decided to call Rhett. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called him. He answered after two rings.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" His voice sounded slightly scared, as if he was terrified, yet trying to hide it. He also sounded like he had been crying, and this only made Lily worry more about her father.

"Rhett... Where's dad? Is he okay? Are you with him?"

Rhett swallowed and looked down at the unconscious man lying across his lap. He closed his eyes and quietly cleared his throat, holding back a sob. "Yeah, he's with me. He's not doing so well, Lily. It's a long story. He's at my house. Do you want me to have Jessie pick you and Lincoln up, sweetheart?" Lily could tell Rhett was fighting off tears. 

"Please. Thank you, Rhett. See you later..."

"I'll see you. And Lily, I love you. I'm gonna get your dad through this and help you too if you need it."

"Thank you, Rhett. I love you too. Bye..." Lily hung up and sat down on the kitchen floor. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. She was so afraid. So scared. Something was horribly wrong with her father.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Jess? Could you bring Lily and Lincoln here? They want to see Link for a little bit. Please?" Jessie heard her husband call out for her. She hugged Christy one last time before getting up. She walked over to the spare room and smiled slightly. She nodded.

"Of course. I'll bring them here as soon as I can... How is he?" Jessie's smile melted away and was turned into a worried expression. Rhett slowly shook his head and looked down. Tears filled his eyes and he choked back a sob. Link was still unconscious, just lying in Rhett's lap. Jessie's heart shattered and she walked over to Rhett. She knelt down in front of him and grabbed his free hand; the other was on Link's too hot forehead. She looked up into his red and puffy eyes as tears silently fell from them.

"Sweetheart, he's going to be alright... I know he will. This is Link you're talking about, he's gone through a lot. Several broken bones, concussions, fainting, and he's always gotten through it all. And I know that this is a whole lot worse than those incidents, but I know, he's going to get through this one too. You're there with him. You're taking care of him, comforting and supporting him. He will be alright. What exactly is scaring you. What thoughts are going through your head right now, pumpkin?" Jessie smile reassuringly, telling him it was alright to break down and talk to her. Rhett closed his eyes and swallowed hard. 

"I-I'm afraid... Wait, just let me tell you some facts first. This monster wants him dead. And it wants me dead because it says I'm going to stop it. Jessie, it's trying to kill Link! What if it succeeds?! I can't live without him! He's my brother! Jess, I'm just so scared. B-but before we go on, you, the boys, Christy, and her kids need to go back home to North Carolina. Please, we need you to be safe. At 2:17 tonight, this monster will have complete control over Link and your lives will be in danger. It wants to kill us all. You wanted to go home soon anyway, just go now. As soon as you possibly can. Please. When we got married, our vows made us promise to love, honor, and obey. Please, I need you to, for your safety."

"What? No, we can't just leave like that! What about Link? He needs help, sweetheart, what if you can't give it to him and there's no one here to help? What would you do then? We're not leaving. That's out of the question." Jessie crossed her arms over her chest and wore a stern expression on her face.

"Jess, I might not be able to keep you guys safe. This is the best thing. Please, you wanted to see your parents again. Why not go now? We have the money. Please, Jess, I am begging you to go. If you love me at all, you'll go. Because I love all of you with every single fiber of my being and I need y'all to be safe! Please!" Rhett started to cry harder, he was so upset and hurt from all of this. He was afraid of something happening to his family and Link's. He was afraid of losing Link to a monster inside his body. He started to sob and Jessie put her hand on his back.

"Oh Rhett.... If you really want us to go, I will. But I'll have to talk to Christy. She has to agree too." Rhett nodded and looked up into Jessie's soft, amber eyes. She smiled comfortingly and hugged the gentle giant she married. The man that she loved to wake up and see sleeping next to her. The man that had captured her heart and would never, ever let it go. The man she loved more than any other. Her husband, Rhett. The sweetest, kindest, most loving person in her life. She adored him, and seeing him break down like this killed a part of her.

"Al-alright. Thank you so very much, Jess." Rhett managed a small smile and he leaned forward, his lips meeting with Jessie's. A perfect match. They kissed passionately and broke it after a bit to breathe. "You can go now. Maybe you should bring Christy along. How is she?" Jessie sighed.

"She's not doing well. She wants to be here with Link more than anything, but it hurts her too much. She can't bear to see him going through so much. She just can't see him without breaking down and sobbing. She's not well. At all... That's a good idea. To bring her, I mean. I'll talk to her about North Carolina on the way to her house. I'll probably leave her and Lando there."

"Good idea. Poor Christy, this must be so incredibly hard on her. I hope she'll be alright. Thank you again, babe."

"You're welcome. And don't forget how incredibly hard this is on you too, but you're hanging on. You're probably going through about the same thing, honestly. I'll be back later. Take care of yourself, and Link. I love you to the moon and beyond."

"I love you more, Jess. See you later." Rhett forced a small smile, which was promptly returned by Jessie. She left and got Christy and Lando. They got into the car and started to trek their journey to the Neals' house.

 

Darkness, darkness and his voice. That is all there is now. I don't think I'm ever going to wake up. Rhett... Oh Rhett, I want to talk to you so badly. I'm trapped, brother. You can save me, but you don't know how. I want to tell you how, not just so I live, but because this is hurting you. I can just feel it. And Christy, her heart just shattered into millions of tiny fragments when her gorgeous green eyes landed on the pitiful state I'm in. I am dying. Slowly, but it's coming. Rhett, you are the only one that can save me. You can make me so happy, you can make me overjoyed. You can kill this monster and bring me back, but you don't know how. You don't know.

'Oh Charles, you are so correct, you are dying. And you won't be waking up again. I'm going to make sure of that...'

"No, I am going to wake up. Rhett will save me. He always has and he always will. I will not die."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Lily sat staring at the hardwood floor of her kitchen, lost in her own thoughts. Lincoln walked over and snapped his fingers in her ear, causing his sister to jump. He sat down beside her and out his arm around her shoulders. "Lily, whatever is going on with Dad, whatever is happening right now, I want you to know that deep in my heart, I just know he's going to get through it. Rhett and Dad have countless stories of times that Dad got hurt, and he's still here. He won't be leaving anytime soon."

Lily closed her eyes and leaned her head on her younger brother's shoulder. Though Lincoln was only eleven, he could seem much older by his wisdom. "Thank you Lincoln, that does help.... I-I'm just so scared. What is going on with Dad? Why wouldn't Mom tell us? I just.. I don't get it." Lily heaved a sigh and heard the door open. The sound of footsteps grew closer and closer, soon the two figures of Christy and Jessie appeared. Christy knelt down and hugged her two oldest children tightly. 

"Jessie is going to take you to see him. I'm going to stay here and pack. We're leaving for North Carolina in a few hours. I'll come get you guys when we're ready to go. Jessie, Locke, and Shepherd are coming too. I love you both so much more than you'd ever realize. Dad isn't doing too well, but he's hanging on. I don't think there's any risk of losing him. Everything is going to be okay, I promise you that." Christy's voice was calm and relaxed, she had eventually managed to calm down in the car. She still couldn't bear to see her husband suffering the way he was.

Lily and Lincoln stood up, both immediately wrapping their arms around their mother, hugging her tightly. "Why are we going to North Carolina? Are Dad and Rhett going too?" Lily looked up at her mother, only to see her shake her head.

"Sweetie, your dad and Rhett want us to be safe. What is happening is something we don't know how to explain, but he wants us safe, he's trying to protect us."

"But what from? What's going on with Dad? Why would he need us to go back to North Carolina to keep us safe?"

"Oh Lily, I don't even know how to tell you. I guess I should just tell you straight up. Tell you the exact truth and don't hide anything. Y-your father has a... monster inside of him. Hurting him, feeding off his sorrow and pain. There was something in Lando's room. Some sort of shadowy black, figure. It got to your father. He was trying to comfort Lando, and it got him. It's hurting him so badly. He's so sick right now. He can't even see, his eyes turned black. He can't talk either, he's just too weak." Tears welled up in Christy's eyes again and she choked out a sob, her wrist covering her mouth. Jessie put her arm around Christy's shoulders and helped her to the couch. She comforted the crying woman until she had calmed down. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that," Christy spoke up, her voice still quite shaken. Lily hugged her mother again.

"It's okay, Mom. We all cry, we all break down at times because we're going through something hard. And sometimes it's not easy to see the light at the end of the tunnel, sometimes it feels like you're surrounded by darkness, but you're not. Whatever is happening with Dad, whatever that monster is doing to him, he's going to make it out alright. I-I can feel it. I just know he's going to. We just need to remain strong and trust that we're all going to get through this. I know we will."

Christy smiled and hugged Lily back, kissing the top of her head. "You are so wise beyond your years. Please, go see your dad now. He will love your company. I'll pick you guys up later unless you want to come home sooner. I love you two so much. Goodbye." The kids said goodbye and were lead to the car by Jessie. 

 

Link's eyes slowly opened, he was awake. He still couldn't see, the evil was so strong, it had completely covered his eyes in an inky black fog that wouldn't be lifted until the monster was gone. He still couldn't talk either, he was far too weak. He lifted his arm to see if Rhett was still there. His head was on something soft, though it could have been the bed for all Link knew. Link reached out and his fingers made contact with the soft material of Rhett's t-shirt. The slightly older man had cried himself to sleep, and Link could feel the steady rise and fall of Rhett's chest as his lungs breathed in oxygen and released the carbon dioxide. Despite the pain he was in, the horrible, hottible pain, Link was comforted by the knowledge that he was still lying in his best friend's lap. He felt better knowing that Rhett was looking out for him and taking such good care of him.

Rhett was devoted to being there and helping the man he thought of as his brother to the very best of his ability. It still crushed his soul, he knew this monster was trying to kill Link. And there was no way he would let it succeed. His slept peacefully now, not aware of the fact that his best friend was awake. 

Feeling slightly better, Link relaxed, trying to calm his worried mind. The monster was going to try to kill Rhett tonight. The monster was going to try to make Link kill Rhett tonight. He so wanted to speak so he could warn Rhett, but what could he do? He was so weak. The only thing that could help him was if Rhett was able to make him happy again. Happiness, laughter, smiling, it all took away the pain, but right now, Link couldn't be happy. The pain throughout his whole body was nearly unbearable, but he wouldn't let go. He was never going to let go. He wanted to continue to live. Nothing would ever make him give up. He was going to make it through this. And so would Rhett. Link vowed to never hurt Rhett in anyway. He wouldn't break that vow. Never.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Jessie parked in her driveway, the two children in the backseat took off and ran into the house. Jessie ran after them and whispered to them. "They're in the guest bedroom. I warn you, Link's not doing well. Are you gonna be alright?" Lily and Lincoln turned, looking at each other. They nodded and turned back to Jessie.

"Y-yeah. We'll be strong. Thank you, Jessie. Very much." Lily smiled sadly and the two cautiously walked off to the guest bedroom. Both of them were afraid and wished that this had never happened. Lincoln opened the door and the two stepped inside. They saw their father lying on Rhett's lap. His eyes closed, beads of sweat on his forehead. Rhett was sleeping, quietly snoring every once in awhile.

Link could hear the door open and assumed it was Jessie. He wasn't sure if Christy was still here, but he doubted it. She had taken this so hard. "D-dad? Are you alright?" Lily. Lily was here. A small smile spread across Link's face and he beckoned for her to come, not knowing Lincoln was here too. He kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to frighten his daughter. Lily and Lincoln both approached Link and took turns hugging him gently.

"H-hey Dad. I'm here too. You can't talk?" Lincoln's eyebrows were knit together with worry, Lily was holding back tears. Link carefully shook his head, trying not to wake Rhett. "Oh wow. That's awful. I'm sorry, Dad." Link reached out his hand and soon it was met with two smaller, softer hands. The hands of his oldest children. He clasped his fingers tightly around them, trying to say he'd be alright. Telling them he loved them. They both understood and small smiles were given in return, even though Link couldn't see. 

 

They children visited their father for a while, until about an hour later, Christy showed up. They left to give their parents some privacy before departing from each other until Link was better. Tears were shed. Many hugs and kisses were given. Link would miss his family so badly while they were gone. He loved them so much. "Alright, we need to go, sweetheart. I'm going to miss you. Please be careful. I love you so, so much. You mean everything to me, Link."

Link pointed to himself, made a heart with his hands, pointed to Christy and held up two fingers. Christy smiled. "I love you too. You're so cute. I'll call everyday to check up on you, even if you can't talk, I'll talk to Rhett. Goodbye sweetie." They hugged and kissed one more time, Rhett was still sound asleep. And before he knew it, Rhett and Link's families were on a plane to North Carolina. Link started to cry again, he missed them so much. He just wanted this monster to be gone. Why did it have to get into Lando's room? Why did it have to get into someone at all? Link was glad it was him and no one else in his family. At least that was a plus.

 

The warm tears and sniffles caused Rhett to wake up. He saw a small note on the bedside table, but turned his attention to Link. "Brother? What's going on? What's wrong? Oh wait... you can't talk. I'm sorry. Whatever's wrong, I'm gonna help you through this. You're gonna get through this." Link took a shaky breath and opened his eyes, he still couldn't see a thing. His eyes were shadowed in the dark of the evil entity dwelling within him. He coughed and outstretched his arms, asking for a hug. Rhett immediately obliged and hugged Link tightly.

Link coughed again and forced himself past his weakness and hugged Rhett back. Once Rhett had laid him back down, Link decided to try to talk. He succeeded, but it made his throat sore and it sounded scratchy and weak. "The monster wants to kill you tonight...." Link started coughing hard. He wheezed a little. "I-I won't let him. Whe-" Link coughed again. "When he takes over me... 2:17 AM, he's going to try... I'm so sorry Rhett!" Link closed his eyes once more. "I know how to defeat the monster..."

"What? How? What do you need to do to defeat it?" Rhett brushed Link's hair away from his forehead and grabbed a glass of water from the table. He propped up Link's head and helped him drink the cool liquid. Link relished the feeling of the smooth water as it entered his body and gave a bit of relief to his aching throat. Link cleared his throat after Rhett had set the glass down on the table again.

"Happiness. Feeling safe and good. If I can be happy enough and fight hard enough, we can stop it." Link closed his eyes, feeling the heavy blanket of sleep slowly covering his body. He yawned and soon went limp, his mouth opening. He was asleep. Rhett gently patted his shoulder. Rhett was determined, he would make Link happy. Happier than he ever had been if he could. He would do his absolute hardest to get his brother well again. At least Link was sleeping now, hopefully that would help. And by the time he woke up, Rhett would work on making Link as happy as he could. He only hoped that Link would wake up before 2:17. 

He knew Link was going to fight the monster from hurting him, but he wasn't sure how strong Link was. Currently, he was almost too weak to even lift his arms much. That didn't bode well for fighting the monster. And Rhett had no defense. He couldn't hurt the monster, he'd only be hurting Link and he couldn't do that. He didn't want to hurt Link, he wanted to help him. Rhett adjusted Link's position and laid the younger man's head on the pillow. He pulled the blanket's up to Link's chin, a thin layer of stubble covered it. He smiled a little and decided to leave the room for a bit. Maybe take a shower and get something to eat. All he was thinking about was getting Link better. He didn't care about the danger he'll be in tonight, he just wanted Link to be okay.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Link continued to sleep and sleep. Rhett began to get more and more scared as the hours ticked by. Link probably wouldn't be waking up until the time had come when the monster could take over him. Rhett sat in a chair beside the bed Link was sleeping in. He wondered whether or not he should wake the sleeping man. He had to. To try to save his life so he could be here to get Link through this. He reached over and gently tapped Link's shoulder, he stirred slightly, but was still sleeping. Rhett stood up and shook Link's forearm. He moaned softly, but still wouldn't wake up. 

Rhett began to get worried and shook Link's shoulder, he remained asleep. "No, no, no, this can't be happening! Link! Wake up! Link!!" Nothing, no matter what Rhett did, the sleeping man would not awaken from his slumber. The monster was preventing it. The closer it got to 2:17, the more control he had over Link's body. Rhett sat down and breathed slowly, his heart racing in his chest. He coughed nervously. "A-alright, gotta think of a way to protect myself, maybe I can lock myself in my room? Will that work, or could he break it down? The monster's going to try to kill me. Oh gosh, Link, please wake up! I can make you strong. I'll make you happy, j-just wake up! I-I don't want to die..." Rhett coughed again and lied down on the carpeted floor. 

He closed his eyes, it was 12:37 AM. He didn't have much longer. He thought hard, as hard as he could. There had to be either a way to wake Link up or protect himself without hurting Link out of self-defense. There had to be a way, but what? What could he possibly do to either wake Link and make him happy or keep himself safe. He had no idea how strong and powerful the monster would be. His eyes still closed, he soon found himself falling asleep. All the tears he had shed that day had caused his eyes to get tired out early and he couldn't help but fall asleep.

 

Christy and Jessie got off the plane, their children following them. Everyone was pretty quiet, lost in their own thoughts and worry. They were all happy to be back in North Carolina, but silence had fallen over the group. Smiles soon spread across their faces as familiar faces greeted them, as they walked out into the main part of the airport. Christy's parents, Jessie's parents, Rhett's, Link's mom and Louis, and finally Link's dad. Sue, Link's mother ran to Christy and her grandchildren and wrapped them up in a tight group hug. "Oh my babies, it's amazing to see you again, I just wish it were under different circumstances and that Link was with you. H-how is he?" Sue's happy voiced turned into a concerned and worried one. Louis put his arm around her shoulders and held her to him. Christy spoke up.

"He's not doing well. Not at all. He can't even see, he couldn't talk, he's just so weak and so sick. I hate leaving, but he wants us to. For our safety and I respect that. I just... I hate leaving him. It's so hard." Sue nodded and slipped away from Louis. She went over to Christy and hugged her tightly. Both women had a few silent tears rolling down their cheeks as they hugged. 

The families went their separate ways, Jessie, Locke, and Shepherd went to Rhett's parents' house. Christy, Lily, Lincoln, and Lando went to Christy's parents'. They settled in almost as soon as they got there. Christy lied down on the couch she had been given and glanced back at the clock. It was 5:17 and little did she know that across the country, the monster had taken complete control over her husband.

 

Link's eyes open at 2:16, he knew what was coming and he screamed. "RHETT! NO! IT'S GOING TO TRY TO KILL YOU!" Link saw Rhett sleeping on the floor and didn't bother to wake him, there was no time. 32, 31, 30,29... The seconds left were ticking by and Link tried to run. He got to his feet and made a beeline for the bathroom. He fell to the ground, clutching his heart, tears filling his once again blue eyes. He could see, but not for much longer. The darkness had been removed so that the monster could let Link see everything he was about to do. 11, 10, 9... Link heaved himself up a little and dragged his body into the bathroom. He locked the door and collapsed. The monster was now taking over. Link's consciousness, his soul was moved away, pushed back as the monster came forward. Link's body lie limply on the floor, but his shoulder blades moved up, then his head. He got on his hands and knees, slowly straightening up. 

 

Rhett woke up, hearing a loud bang coming from the bathroom. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened, his heart racing in his chest. Not knowing what to do, he crawled under the bed and covered his head with his hands. He heard another pound and the door to the bathroom broke off its hinges. He looked up and saw a bright light shining through and standing in the middle of the doorway was 'Link'. His hands were clenched tightly into fists, moving out slightly as his chest rose and fell with every deep breath. The room was absolutely silent, except for 'Link's' heavy breathing. He spoke, his voice was not his own. It was deep and gravely, the most terrifying voice Rhett had ever heard. "I can hear your heart beating. I know where you are. Come out before I make you."

A tear fell from Rhett's eyes and he scooted back against the wall, as far away from the monster as he could. His heart was beating all the more widely as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. The monster took a step forward, his steps slow and deliberate. He was making his way to the bed. Rhett squeezed his eyes shut and began to pray. He prayed not for himself, but for Link, for his brother. Rhett was struck with an idea, but before he could put it into action, a cold and strong hand shot under the bed. It grasped Rhett's shirt tightly and heaved the man out from under the bed like he was a ragdoll. The monster pinned Rhett to the floor and Rhett got the first good look at it. It was Link, he looked exactly like Link. He looked like Link from before all of this had happened and that only made it all the harder on Rhett. 

The monster threw his hands around Rhett's neck, his forearms pressing down on Rhett's chest, forcing him to stay on the floor. Rhett's eyes bugged as the hands slowly started to tighten around his throat. He felt his windpipe being constricted, but now was his time. "L-Link..." Rhett coughed. "I ... know you are there... I love you... You are my brother..." Rhett coughed again as the grip tightened again. "You can stop this... Fight for me, brother... I am dying..." And with that, Rhett choked, but he saw something before he passed out, a glint of unbearable pain in the monster's eyes. No, in Link's eyes.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

With those words, the last words Rhett had managed to say, something happened. The monster was weakened, Link was fighting harder than he ever had with a blinding fury. Anger was not enough, Link was ready to kill this monster once and for all and he was going to. Link pushed, forcing himself in control and forcing the monster back. The monster wouldn't give up that easily. Link screamed and fell to the ground, sweat collecting on his forehead and rolling down the side of his face. He screamed in pain and the monster took over him again.

Link would not let this happen, he had to stop this monster. Link was fighting a mental battle and his head felt like it could explode at any second. He got control of himself again and put two fingers on Rhett's neck. He had a pulse, he was alive, but he was unconscious. Link felt his breathing hitch and his heart seemed to start slowing. "NO! You won't! I won't let you..." Link coughed and the monster took over him again. It grasped Rhett's neck tightly, squeezing it. It spoke in the monster's voice, but Link's slowly got stronger. "NOOO!!! Let go of him!"

The hands released and Link felt such terrible anger. He closed his eyes tightly, he was now in control and he was going to make this monster pay for what it did to Rhett. Link got such an adrenaline rush, he felt stronger than he ever had in his life. He felt his lungs tighten, not painfully, but they were preparing. He opened his mouth and let out the loudest scream he could muster, the anger in him just pouring out of his lungs and mouth. He knew the monster fed off emotions, happiness hurt it, but it always fought back. Now Link was wielding a new weapon, pure rage against the monster. 

They fought, the monster trying to weaken Link, but every time it attempted to do that, Link only fought back harder with his hatred of this monster inside of him. Somehow, this was stronger than happiness. Possibly because all Link wanted was to destroy this monster, to make it suffer for the pain it forced Link to cause Rhett. Finally, Link stroke the fell blow and the monster screamed through Link. It was the most shrill, bloodcurdling scream Link had ever heard, and it was coming from his own mouth.

Link fell to his knees and clutched his chest tightly. He felt himself getting weak again and fell back. He slowly moved his eyes to look at Rhett, who was lying beside him on the floor. Tears filled Link's cerulean eyes and his body suddenly began to shake uncontrollably, he was having a small seizure. He grabbed Rhett's cold hand as he flailed about. And then it stopped. Link coughed and coughed. His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. The misty blackness exited his nose and mouth and dissipated into the night air. The monster had been defeated, but so had Rhett and Link, nearly. Both men were barely hanging on, both had lost consciousness, Rhett from lack of oxygen, Link from the sheer pain and torment inflicted upon his person. Hours ticked by, and neither man had been able to regain consciousness, yet Link was still tightly clutching Rhett's hand. He would never let go.

 

Christy woke up, warm sunlight shining brightly through the windows of her parent's house. She stretched and yawned, smelling fresh coffee being made in the kitchen. She stumbled in and saw her mom sipping out of a mug of coffee and reading a newspaper. "Oh, hello dear! Help yourself to some coffee. Your father took the kids out, you slept for quite a while. It's 11:20." Christy's mom smiled and stood up, hugging her daughter. "Are you alright, dear?" Christy hugged her mom back and shook her head.

"N-no, not really. I'm so scared, Mom. I want to be there for him, and when he needed me the most, I couldn't bring myself to see him, it hurt too much. I was selfish, and now I have to wait a few more days just to see him again. He probably still can't talk, I can't even hear his voice over the phone or text him. Mom, I feel so horrible and so scared. What if he needs me right now?" Christy's bright green eyes welled up with tears.

"Why don't you call Rhett? He can tell you if Link's alright. Go ahead and call him. It'll make you feel better." Christy's mom wiped away the tear that had escaped from her daughter's eye and smiled comfortingly. "Go ahead." Christy nodded and grabbed her phone. She went to speed dial and called Rhett. It rang and rang and rang and rang, until finally it went to Rhett's voicemail. She heard Rhett's voice come through.

"Hey you've reached Rhett-" He was interrupted by Link, "-And Link!" Rhett sighed "You've reached Rhett. Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone. Probably sorting out this guy's problems." Link laughed in the background and quietly apologized. "I'll get back to you soon." Hearing the two messing with each other, hearing Link's laugh, even just hearing his voice was enough to make Christy break down. She fell to her knees, dropping the phone and sobbed into her hands. It was too much for her, it hurt too much. She was afraid, so very afraid that something was wrong. She could just feel it in her heart and soul. "M-mom, I'm going back. Take care of the kids, you can have them go back with Jessie. I need to go now."

Christy's voice was serious and her mother knew there would be no way to talk her daughter out of this. She was going home and there was nothing her mother could do to stop her. Christy's mom nodded her helped her daughter to her feet. She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Go ahead. I understand, but be careful."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Hours ticked by, and finally, Link started to wake up. He coughed and opened his eyes slowly, he could see. He laughed excitedly, it felt as though someone had lifted a huge weight off his chest. He felt amazing! He smiled so widely, but that smile soon disappeared when he turned and saw Rhett, lying on the floor. Link's eyes widen with a sense of urgency, Rhett wasn't breathing, nor was his heart beating. Link put his hand over his mouth and screamed, tears filling his bright blue eyes and spilling out like a waterfall. 

Link sobbed and put his hand on his best friend's chest. He hugged Rhett so close to himself, his body wasn't cold yet, but it was rapidly decreasing in temperature. Link set Rhett down and crossed his hands over the center of Rhett's chest. He pushed down, he was performing CPR. He pushed up and down on Rhett's chest as fast as he could, the tears still pouring down his cheeks. "Breathe, come on! Don't leave me! Please, brother, breathe for me!"

Link continued this over and over, but to no avail. He gave up after about forty-five minutes. He fell to Rhett's side and sobbed even harder. His best friend, his brother, was gone. Link felt his heart completely shatter into billions of tiny pieces. He had been the reason Rhett had died. He was too weak, he couldn't stop the monster in time. He curled up in a ball on the floor, his chin tucked against his chest and his hands holding the top of his head down as he sobbed harder and harder. He felt like his world had just ended. He couldn't live without Rhett. He needed him. Who would be there to catch him when he fell? Who would be there when he needed Rhett and he would never come back?

 

Christy was now boarding the plane, her heart beating quickly. Not only was she worried, for her husband, she had a fear of flying and she was about to fly all the way across the country by herself. If anything were to happen, she'd be on her own to get through it. She sat down at the end of a row. She had an aisle seat next to a man and his daughter, presumably. After the obligatory demonstrations by the flight attendant, the plane took off into the sky. Christy's ears popped and she said a few prayers for both Link and Rhett.

About half way through the trip, Chrisy felt her heartbeat getting faster, she was start to panic. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She breathed slowly and deeply, a fear growing stronger. A tear fell down her cheek. She leaned back and thought about Link, her children, she thought about the fact that every second that passed was a second sooner to this attack ending. She grabbed the bag and threw up into it. The girl beside her scooted farther away from Christy. The man on the other side leaned over his daughter.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Christy shook her head. "Do you want some water or something?"

"I-it's not gonna help. I have a fear of flying, usually my husband is here with me, but I'm going home to him now. I'm sorry, I'll be fine in a few minutes." The man nodded, a concerned expression, but he leaned back in his seat. He kept on an eye on Christy. 

"What's your name?" He knew that talking to her and getting her mind off her fears.

"Christy. You?"

"I'm Jackson, this is my daughter, Julietta."

"Nice to meet you both." Christy smiled a little and calmed down a little, but she was still freaking out.

"You look familiar, Christy. Have we met before?" Christy looked at him and shook her head after a minute.

"I don't think we have, actually. Maybe you are familiar with my husband. Link Neal?" The girl's eyes widen and she gasped.

"W-wait. You're Christy Neal?! Link's wife! Oh my gosh! I am such a huge Mythical Beast!" Christy laughed and smiled. "This is the best day of my life!" Christy chuckled softly.

"That's awesome. Link's your favorite right?"

"Yeppers! You're so lucky! Oh my gosh!!"

"Oh believe me, I know." Christy winked and laughed. She was calm now, she wasn't afraid anymore. "Oh wow, I'm okay now, thank you both for helping and talking to me. It really helped." Jackson smiled, the plane starting to land.

"You're welcome, Christy. Glad to have been able to help you out there. Have a good day." Jackson smiled and it was returned by Christy. She got up after the plane landed and forced herself through the crowd. She was back in LA. Now she had to get home and make sure Rhett and Link were alright.

 

Link lied still on the ground, sobbing into Rhett's side as he hugged the slightly older man's body close to him. He couldn't even talk, his crying was too hard. His heart hurt, the emotional pain was so much worse than anything the monster had ever inflicted upon him. He needed Rhett, he couldn't live without him. He felt like he was dead, emotionally he was. He coughed and sobbed all the harder. Link started praying for a miracle. He prayed that Rhett would be allowed to come back, he prayed as desperately as he could.

Nothing happened and Link only sobbed harder, he hugged Rhett's body even closer to himself and coughed from crying so hard. That's when he felt an arm wrap around his back. He gasped and looked up, Rhett was smiling at him. He spoke, his voice quiet and weak. "Hey, brother, don't cry. I'm back. I'm okay and so are you. We're both alright. We're okay. We made it through. I told you we would."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Link's eyes widen and the biggest smile ever spread across his face. "RHETT!!!" Link wrapped his arms tighter around Rhett, still sobbing, but out of happiness. He couldn't believe it, his brother was back. He was alive. They made it. "Oh gosh, Rhett! Y-you're alive! I-I'm so sorry!! I'm sorry I let that happen, I couldn't stop it, it was just too strong! A-are you alright? Do you need anything? Water? Anything." Rhett hugged Link tighter, resting his forehead on Link's shoulder and shook his head.

"No, all I need is for you to be okay and to forgive yourself, because it wasn't your fault. And I'm okay! Dang, what a ride that was. Whoo! What about you? You alright?" After the shock and complete joy that Rhett was back, Link started to cry again. He remembered the horror and devastation that went through, and it hurt. He started to cry into Rhett's chest. He mumbled apologies and the taller man only hugged his tighter. "Hey, don't apologize... Don't cry. What's wrong, buddy? What's getting to you?"

Link hiccuped, his head still resting against Rhett's chest as he sobbed. He closed his eyes and spoke through his tears, his voice wavering. "I-I thought you were gone forever... I d-didn't think I'd e-ever see you again, a-and it was all m-my fault! I can't live without you, R-Rhett. You mean so m-much to me... I love you, brother.. So much. I really can't live in a world without you. I've called you my comedic security blanket, I wasn't kidding... You know me, I get anxiety, b-but you are a source of comfort... I feel better, safe when you are there... What's gonna happen when you really die? I'm not gonna be able to handle that. I need you so much... We are a true duo, two halves of a whole... You have such a huge part in my life, Rhett. How am I supposed to go on when you aren't there by my side, keeping me safe... Making me laugh and smile everyday...."

Rhett looked down at the floor, still hugging the now sobbing again man close. He rubbed Link's back and thought for a moment before replying. "Link, first of all, we have a very long time until that day. And you know what, I will always be with you. Always. I'm gonna make a promise to you, right now. Correction, a vow. I, Rhett James McLaughlin, vow to you, Charles Lincoln Neal III, that I will never leave you. I will be at your side at all times and help you get through whatever you may be struggling with. I will pass away, and you will need to accept that, but I am still going to be right at your side. And when it's your time to move on as well, I'll be there, hugging you and then when you join me, I'll welcome you with open arms. I know it'll be hard, that it won't be the same, but you will make it through. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. But, like I said, this isn't gonna have to be worried about for MANY years. So don't worry."

Link sniffed and looked up at Rhett. Rhett reached down and gently wiped away Link's tears with the back of his thumb. "It's gonna be okay, brother." Link closed his eyes again and buried his head in Rhett's chest again, sobbing into his shirt. He was so scared. Scared of losing Rhett. He had always tried not to think about that. He knew it would come eventually, but he chose not to think about it. Now that it had sort of happened, he couldn't avoid it. The pain in his heart was unbearable, trillions of times worse than anything the monster did to him. The monster, he was gone now, but he left scars. Link had beat him with anger so strong, anger and hate. He hated the monster for, at that point, nearly killing Rhett.

"R-Rhett, I'm so scared... Help me, please." Link's words were muffled by Rhett's shirt, though the taller man heard what his brother had just said. He hugged Link tighter and spoke. "Shh, Link, everything's gonna be alright. I'm here now, I'm back and if I'm not mistaken, the monster's gone now." Link nodded and Rhett smiled a little, his best friend still sobbing. Rhett's shirt was getting soaked with the unending waterfall of Link's tears, but he didn't care. He vowed to be there for him and with him always, and he would never break that vow. "Link, you beat the monster, I'm alive, and I will be for a long, long time. And buddy, we're close in age. Pretty close, I have just under eight months on you, but when I go, there's a good chance you will be pretty soon as well. But I will be with you. I promise and you will be able to hear me, and maybe even feel me. If I hold your wrist or hug you, something like that. I'll work out something with God.

"But you'll also have the kids, and Christy. They'll be alive and they'll be there for you. So will I. I'm never really leaving, I vowed not to and you know I'm a man of my word. Just believe me. Trust me on this. I will be right there." Link looked a shaky breath and looked up at Rhett again. Rhett smiled comfortingly and wiped away Link's tears. "You gonna be okay, Linkster?" Link smiled a little and nodded.

"Y-yeah, thank you, Rhett. I trust you, I believe you. I trust you with my life, I'll trust you on that promise too. Thank you so much. You truly are an amazing person and such a huge blessing in my life. You are actually, the biggest blessing in my life, who knows if I would have met Christy without you. My life would be horrible without you. I love you so much, brother. You were there, every second, helping me through it all. I could never thank you enough for that. You never left my side. You dried my tears, hugged me when I needed you most. Helped me drink and eat. Let me rest in the safety of your arms. That's something most friends would never do. You devoted yourself to being there for me, doing absolutely everything you needed to do to help me. Most friends wouldn't be so giving of their time. So loyal. Because you are more than my friend or even my best friend. Rhett... you are my brother. I mean that. You are truly an amazing person.

"Your loyalty and care is so strong. And just to let you know, I would always do the same for you. I care so much about you. You are precious to me, brother. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you. I don't even know if I would still be here. You got me through a lot of hard times. You don't even know, but you did. You always do. You are always there for me, no matter what. You give away your time to help me. To care for me and get me better again. You are so darn amazing! I have no other word to use. I love you so very, very much, brother."

 

Christy rushed into the house, her heart beating so fast with worry and fear. She heard the sounds of voices, calm, happy voices. Rhett and Link. Link was talking again! She followed the sound and saw Link smiling at Rhett. Rhett was smiling back, both men seemed so happy. Christy ran forward, wrapping her arms around her husband. "Link! You're alright! You're happy and you can talk!" Tears of such joy poured out of Christy's eyes. She just couldn't believe her husband had gotten better. After the emotional pain she had experienced, she felt as though brightness was back in her life. Her heart felt amazing, she felt the warmth in her body of happiness once again. A feeling she had missed so greatly, it replaced the cold fear with it's tender touch.

"Christy! Oh my gosh! I missed you so very much, sweetheart! You're home! Where are the kids? And yes, yes I'm okay! So is Rhett, he nearly died, but we're okay! The old Link is back. The happy Link you've known for eighteen years. Not the sad, broken, suffering man you saw before. He's gone. He was replaced with me. The Link you know and love. I love you so much, Christy! My thoughts were always of getting better, defeating this monster so I could be there with you, the kids, Rhett, Jessie, Locke, Shep, everyone. I couldn't give up. I want to be able to grow old with you, Christy. I couldn't let myself go so soon. I just couldn't. I'm not leaving for many, many years! We will grow old together. I won't let anything stop me or take me away from the people I love the most. Not until my actual time.

"I love all of you so much. You are the most amazing people I have ever known. You are such huge blessings in my life, gifts from God. I love you so much, Christy. So much more than you could ever realize. You are the most beautiful, kind, thoughtful, caring, loving, sweet, adorable, amazing, wonderful, and perfect person I know. You are my wife, the wife I never thought I deserved. But here you are, my love, my one and only, and my love for you is undying. It only grows every second. It never weakens in the slightest. I will love you...forever and always."

 

THE END


End file.
